


I'm Your Man

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Case Fic, Competence Kink, First Time, Getting Together, It's For a Case, M/M, Spy Hijinks, Switching, Will Brandt Is the Switchiest Switch to Ever Switch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 当一个案子要求Will展现出令人惊艳的技能时，他的适应能力让Ethan反思起了把人们贴上标签整齐地放进盒子里的做法。（又名：Brandt特工，Super Switch）





	I'm Your Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’m Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213347) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



> 我最近只看了碟4，本文大体源于我坚信Will Brandt可攻可受，可Dom可Sub，游走于两界之中，属性任意转换，毫无压力（译者注：作者原话写得极妙，我天天都在回味：“Will Brandt is the switchiest switch to ever switch”）。我相信这个很大程度上是因为碟4里Ethan掏枪试探Will而Will两次缴了Ethan的枪的那个场景（看看这个帅爆了的混蛋如何在五秒内就向Ethan屈服了）。此外，当一部电影给你“下一次，我要去勾阔佬”的台词时，你得接受这个命令，放飞自我。得是又gay又BDSM的那种风格。所以，这篇文基本上实现了作者的愿望。 **我完全没有遗憾。** 感谢moth2fic帮我做beta。感谢pushkin666帮我找合适的伦敦社区。我得赶紧补充一句，文里提到的俱乐部和酒吧完全是虚构的。标题指的是Leonard Cohen同名歌曲。
> 
>  **If you want a lover**  
>  **如果你想要个爱人**  
>  **I'll do anything you ask me to**  
>  **我会完成你的一切吩咐**  
>  **And if you want another kind of love**  
>  **如果你需要不一样的爱**  
>  **I'll wear a mask for you**  
>  **我也会为你戴上面具**  
>  **If you want a partne** r  
>  **如果你需要有人陪伴**  
>  **Take my hand**  
>  **请牵起我的手**  
>  **Or if you want to strike me down in anger**  
>  **如果你只想要个出气筒**  
>  **Here I stand**  
>  **我就在这里**  
>  **I'm your man**  
>  **你需要的人是我**
> 
> © Leonard Cohen, 1988

**下一次** 来得比Will预想的快得多。他不是在抱怨。

 

他正在华盛顿扮演一名政客助理，任务越来越无聊，他心里盘算着行动准则，能不能直接处理掉这个他名义上正在为之工作的白痴。当然，悄悄解决掉Ellis议员把他丢在波托马克河里，不管对国家还是对整个人类，都是一个义举。这个男人甚至没有腐败，就只是无心工作，头脑简单，满足于在漫长的商务午餐和昂贵的妓女上浪费他的时间和纳税人的钱。  


“您两点的预约到了。”Will领着‘Moorland小姐’——不是她的真名——走进办公室。  


“啊，太好了！”Ellis从桌子后站起来去迎接他的‘客户’——哈，真讽刺！——他伸出双手，像个看到了新玩具的小孩。  
  
“这就够了吗，先生?” Will问，心里默默吐槽着那个敬语。  
  
“是的，Bellson。我和Moorland小姐有很多事要…… **讨论** 。”说到这个词时Ellis对Will使了个眼色，就好像他指望有人能像‘老男孩俱乐部’一样给他计分。“务必不要打扰我们。”  
  
Will点点头，平静地关上身后的门。他强忍着给小报打电话泄露点内部消息的冲动，向男士洗手间走去。是时候接听任务了。  
  
事情的真相是，他在这里的‘任务’只不过是常规监视，其主要目的似乎是测试他是否还能胜任外勤工作。原因显而易见，帮助拯救整个见鬼的组织，不能证明他没有迷失在数据分析中，因此莫名忘记了怎么拿枪。  
  
Will对镜子里的自己露出个微笑，如果有事发生，他现在知道如何拿枪以及何时拿枪会 **更好** ，他回想起Ethan揭露他是外勤特工时的场景。  
  
他洗了手，扯出五张纸巾，看着迷你光盘恰好落入他掌中。当国家最终开始使用公共洗手间里更环保的空气干燥器时，他们又会做什么？话说回来，直到他退休了，或者死了，可能都还没发展到那一步。  
  
可能就只剩无聊了。  
  
Will把自己锁在一个小隔间里，从西装口袋里拿出播放器和耳塞，准备听新的录音，内容无非还是“我们在考虑怎么安排你，你继续乖乖做事”。  
  
他在相对隐私的小隔间里播放了这段录音，与他所想正相反，他立即发现这次地录音不是匿名处理的，这个声音很熟悉，低沉，奇异地暧昧。他同样很惊讶，考虑到他们已经抛弃了友好度，就在他们最后一次说话的时候。或者说争吵的时候，当然他们实际上都没有提高音量。  
  
**“Bill，我的朋友，”** Ethan说，他听起来平静又友好。Will几乎可以听到他的傻笑，他允许自己翻了个白眼。 **“抱歉打断了你的实习，但恐怕温斯顿叔叔的情况更糟糕了。看来长年吸烟终于击倒了他。”  
**  
伦敦有事发生，Will自动翻译。  
  
**“Lenny表弟和Martha表妹已经在他床边了，但你知道事实上你也是这个家庭的一员，所以如果你能来就更好了。”**  
  
这么说，Benji和Jane需要一些增援。  
  
**“在老地方给你留了张机票。”** Ethan的声音泄露了些情绪，他停了下来，时间长到Will以为录音结束了，才又听见他继续说， **“我知道也许你不想来，”** 他的语速变慢了，Ethan似乎不确定他该不该说出来，但这张原始光盘就是为了给Will传递消息，Ethan的声音刻录得十分清晰。 **“但我认为你应该来。我……我们都希望你来。”  
**  
接着是Ethan的呼吸声，持续了几秒，然后录音停止，发出销毁光盘的常规警告。  
  
在Will的职业生涯中，他第一次为遵循该特殊协议而难过。  
  
***   
  
    
Ethan抵达了伦敦，就在Will的航班起飞前两小时，或者说那将会是他的航班，如果他确实愿意加入的话——Ethan没有机会确认Brandt特工是否接受了这个任务，在此阶段，他一反常态地感到他只需要拭目以待。无论如何，他们的航班会降落在不同的机场，所以他租了辆车直接进城。事实上是直奔目的地，他来过伦敦，所以不会在路上走走停停，他直接越过蜿蜒排布的连栋房屋和街头商店，掠过留在衰败的砖石建筑外观上的历史痕迹和名人故居指示牌。这段行程让他稍感宽慰，他从任务的重要性和 **长远** 合作的角度重新思考了自己要扮演的角色。  
  
安全屋位于哈克尼区，是一间顶层公寓，在一幢改建的乔治王时代的连栋住宅里，那里住满了年轻的白领，他们支付一笔能负担得起的便宜租金，在这里度过读书到婚姻之间的几年。Ethan把车停在拐角处，然后绕过街区，在小商店里买了新鲜的萨莫萨三角饺，小跑上楼去敲门。

  
“午餐外卖。”他喊道，Benji打开门，只露出了一张脸，他对Benji笑了笑。在他视线之外，Benji握着一把枪，以防不测。  
  
“你迟到了。”等Benji看清只有Ethan一人，便示意他进屋，他一只手抓起小吃，另一只手在操作安全锁。  
  
“是这样的，我试着早点起飞，但他们不让，直到我解开自己身上的炸药带。”  
  
“什么？”Benji在外勤工作上经验尚浅，依然会被吓到。  
  
Jane坐在沙发上， **啧** 了一声，越过扶手伸长颈子打量着Ethan，“这几天在折腾自己？”

  
“当然。”Ethan附和，他知道不配合揶揄会让Jane更加恼火。作为团队领导者，他有责任维持士气和精神面貌。  
  
他习惯性在公寓里四处走动，检查布局和出口（客厅附近有个小阳台，如果需要的话，距离很近可以翻进邻居家），然后绕了一圈回到Benji设置的指挥中心。  
  
“那么，”Ethan抱着手臂，抬起一边眉毛，“现在是什么情况？”  
  
“我以为你有文件？”  
  
“我有。现在我想听你们俩的报告。你们在这儿待了一周多，不管总部发来的文件说了什么，你们对当下的情况应该有更好的想法。”  
  
“当然有！”肉眼可见，Benji在座位上挺直了身体，准备开始长篇大论，而Jane打断了他。  
  
“我们不应该等到Will吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”Ethan说，“我们应该吗？”  
  
另外两个人盯着他，就好像他刚冲着一只小狗吐口水。Ethan用手揉着脸，表情纠结。他开始烦躁，说明他不仅仅是疲惫。“对不起，”他说，“我的意思是……我们是否知道他会来？”

 

“你不知道？”Benji问，同时Jane说，“你邀请了他，对吗？所以他正在路上。”  
  
很好。 Ethan猜 **有人** 对此充满信心是件好事。“好的，”他说，“那么，如果他在飞机上，应该只比我晚几个小时。等他到了我们就做一个适当的简报。现在……”Ethan伸展身体，试图放松他痉挛的肌肉，“我去睡一会儿。”  
  
他向卧室走去，挑了空置的一间房，正准备关门时，他听到Jane在说“希望他醒来时不要那么暴躁”。显然是蓄意让他听见的，因此Ethan把手臂伸出门外，比了个中指，然后一头栽倒在床上。  
  
***   
  
  
他听着Will的声音醒来。  
  
窗帘放了下来，卧室里昏暗不清，可Ethan的生理时钟告诉他现在还是下午。他睡了三个小时，他实际上可以再休息大概二十分钟，但睡了总比没睡好。但愿他能不把脑子里的想法表现在脸上。如果这项任务涉及潜伏，不露声色大概是件好事。老实说，Ethan才从这样的任务脱身不久。  
  
他躺在昏暗中，听着嘈杂的交通声，他花了点时间思维才运作起来。笑声从前面的屋子传来，Will的声音最大，Ethan心里沉甸甸的，同时又感到了暖意，然后他蠢蠢地对自己笑了起来。  
  
Will来了。他当然会来。Ethan知道他会来（好吧，他有百分之九十的信心，百分之七十五打底）因为这是他的团队，他 **了解** 他的团队。  
  
（后来，Ethan一回想起这个特别的信念，他就恨不得揍自己一顿，因为他错了，错得非常离谱。但那是后来的事，届时Ethan忙着自责，为某些全新又令人兴奋的原因。）  
  
Ethan慢慢起身踱到门边，推开房门。现在谈话声更清晰了，Benji正在讲伊沃克人的故事，逗得Jane和Will乐不可支。Ethan悄悄走近，最后靠在了门口。  
  
Will背对着他，而Benji全神贯注讲着故事也没有注意到他，但是Jane立刻扫了他一眼，徘徊了一两秒，又收回了目光。她没有提醒他们Ethan的存在，她知道他暂时不想引起注意的原因，她在迁就他，这让Ethan感觉有点不自在。  
  
Will状态很好，即使从背后也能看出来。自上次任务结束已经几个月了，比之前的任务还长。他们四个组成了一个优秀的团队，一个极其 **有执行力的** 团队，成果颇丰，尽管也犯过这样那样的错误，IMF通常都很擅长调遣他们。  
  
Ethan说'通常'是因为据他所知，在IMF的任务中，Will的能力被浪费在了任何菜鸟都可以胜任的事上。或许这是Will要求的；在跟着疯狂的Hunt跑遍全球的任务间隙的一点休息时间。在东京之后，Ethan完全不能怪他……他在心里唉声叹气，想起上次任务最后一晚的僵硬气氛，任务完成了，他们纷纷收拾行李，在各自的航班起飞前消磨时间。  
  
Ethan想让团队固定下来，现在仍然如此。他分别与Jane和Benji谈过，他们两个都同意，只是需要时间去处理一些未了结的事。但是Will……Will选择了回避，不愿意完全答应且无法给出明确的理由。Ethan拒绝接受这样的回应，他愤怒又失望地追问。没有得到回应。有趣的是，在哥伦比亚毒品企业联盟卧底两个月会给人带来不一样的视角。他在被绑上炸药吊在丛林里的桥上时，得到了一个意想不到的机会去自我反省——这不是他擅长的事——Ethan承认现在完全不是谈这件事的时候。  
  
他逼得太紧，因为他想要Will答应。他逼得太紧而 **忽视了** 这只会让Will沉默回避。他表现得越有侵略性，Will的表情就越空白，直到他像在对一堵墙说话。所以没错，东京的事本来可以更好地结束。Ethan曾多次想过召集Will参加这个任务，他没有这么做不是他不想，而是因为他开始怀疑他想要的 **太多** ，而且突然间，Will不愿接受任务的设想让他感觉像在体验中国水刑；从他发送录音的那一刻起，怀疑就如同缓慢而稳定的水滴声一直侵蚀着他，滴答作响。也许Will已经决定再也不要看到Ethan了。也许他正在重新考虑他的职业规划。他曾经还是个见鬼的分析师，呆子回到了总部可能就留在那里了。  
  
或许Ethan需要镇定下来，不要站在门口像个可悲的跟踪狂。  
  
“嗨。”他的声音还带着才睡醒的沙哑。  
  
Jane翻了个白眼，朝他投来懒懒的一瞥，而Benji则惊讶地跳了起来。 “睡得好吗？”他问，就像他真的想知道。那就是Benji，真诚地对人们的生活细节感兴趣。  
  
“是啊，不错。”Ethan说，接着一句，“嗨，Will。”  
  
Will先站了起来，才慢慢转身。他穿着一套近似银灰色的西装，和往常一样完美合身。他大部分时候都穿着衬衣和长裤，Ethan想不起他穿过别的什么，他忽然有点好奇，这个人是不是对休闲装过敏。  
  
Will最终与Ethan面对面，表情有些谨慎，但没有表露敌意，Ethan准备充分利用这一点。毕竟，这就是IMF特工的受训目的。  
  
“我很高兴你能来。”Ethan大步上前伸出手。有短短的一瞬间，他以为Will不会接受，伸手是错误的做法，太正式了，但随后Will温暖的手掌坚定地握了握他的手。  


“华盛顿越来越无聊了，”他说，“我知道你们可以提供点娱乐。”他对Jane和Benji解释，不用面对Ethan，他的笑意会更明显。  
  
“很好，但愿我们不会让你失望，”Ethan说，情不自禁地笑了起来，“有你在太好了。”他握了握Will的肩膀，转头对着其他人，“团队再次集结实在太好了。所以，”他双手拍在一起，甩掉最后一丝睡意，“你想要告诉我们什么，Benji？”

 

***

 

  
Will坐回沙发上，这次他挨着Jane，Ethan则坐在椅子扶手上，Benji打开一排照片，投影到附近白色的空墙上。他花了一点时间让他的大脑进入状态，时差综合症还在他脑海深处阴魂不散，见到Ethan之后他仍然有些古怪地心神不宁。总而言之，已经比他的预期好太多了，并不是说他真的知道他在期待什么，就只是……不会那样，那样轻松地和好，他握住Ethan的手时，Ethan脸上一闪而过的表情几乎是宽慰的。  
  
“好了，你们都读过文件，”Benji开始说，“一群钱太多而忠诚太少的男人，以国际贸易掩护国际间谍活动，香槟、动作片、政府机密等等等等，每个人都想成为James Bond。”  
  
“小男孩在玩间谍游戏。”Jane语气轻蔑。  
  
“然后就被人杀死了。”Benji调出一具尸体的照片，面部朝下，脖子不自然地扭着，像是在一家酒吧的后院里。“被杀了。都被杀了。”他接连抛出一张张投影，所有人都很年轻，穿着昂贵的西装，所有人显然都死得非常彻底。  
  
最后这张照片是某个还活着的人。这个男人三十多岁，至少看起来是这样，但他让Will感觉他不止三十多。他也穿着光鲜的西装，在街角打电话，显然是一张远距离的偷拍。他有着在健身房锻炼出来的肌肉，和一张Will的妈妈称之为“有趣的脸”；不是标准的英俊，但引人注目。他肩膀的姿态颇为自信，挺直近乎傲慢。  
  
“来见见Ryan McMullan先生，变色龙股份有限公司的高级分析师。”Benji向他们展示了更多照片：Ryan在咖啡馆，Ryan拿着公文包走路，Ryan喝了一品脱酒。“出生于索尔福德的中产家庭，在曼彻斯特大学拿到了经济学学位，二十五岁搬到伦敦，自此在职业生涯上取得了很大的进展。”他从公司网站翻出了一张职业档案的照片。“没有犯罪记录。没有女朋友，尽管他成天和变色龙公司的年轻美人打交道。”有一张照片拍到了Ryan和一桌人喝鸡尾酒，所有人看起来都像是从杂志拉页上走出来的。  
  
“跟他们说说McMullan先生犯了什么罪，除了他是个有钱的混蛋之外。”Jane敦促。  
  
“也许什么都没有，”Benji说，“也许关系重大。让我们再看看所有照片，也许我们应该，归个类？”   
  
这次，他把死者和一些人在一起的照片投影出来，这些人都和Ryan接触过，照片拍摄于咖啡馆、俱乐部、酒吧，甚至有的像是商业午餐。  
  
“看来他真是朋友的灾星。”Ethan评价说。  
  
“可不是吗？”Benji接下来调出了一份文件拼贴：名字、日期、签署的商业交易、旅行票，其中大部分都在中国大陆。主要城市代表有：北京、上海、天津……远东其它地区也有涉及。还有香港、新加坡。曼谷盖章的护照扫描……“尽管他们哪都去，但所有受害者都在为有合法商业联系的亚洲公司工作。这里所有的行程，”他指着投影，用鼠标拖出一串航班信息，“都是合法的，由受害者工作的公司支付和组织。”  
  
Benji清空了屏幕，只留下McMullan的个人资料照片和他的职业笑容盯着他们。“有趣的是，所有人都在返回后的两周内死了。在他们有机会联系上好朋友Ryan之后。”  
  
“敏感信息迅速落入邪恶之手，把所有一切联系在一起就说得通了。”Ethan听起来一点都不惊讶。  
  
“这么说他把他的朋友当成了骡子，”Will说，“但他最先是在哪里得到的信息？”  
  
“变色龙公司拥有多项政府合同，”Benji答道，“事实上，是和多个政府。我敢说他们的公司名称有点讽刺。”  
  
Will翻了个白眼，“啊，私有化。真是太好了。”  
  
“我们仍然不明白他为什么要杀死他的同事。”Jane身体向前倾，打着手势示意，“他显然已经招募了他们并且成功交接了工作。为什么要终止这段关系？”  
  
“风险管理，”Ethan起身在屋子里走动，“你想想，假如你在俱乐部喝马提尼时，有人来跟你聊国际间谍活动，听起来既兴奋又刺激……”  
  
“是震撼，不是刺激！”Benji大声说，显然无法抗拒诱惑。  
  
“……但干了一次就明白现实了。 **后悔** 也是常有的。”  
  
“所以，”Jane总结，“Ryan窃取了机密，将之交给好骗的朋友，让他们把这些机密卖给出价最高的人。Ryan收取付款并除掉中间人。大概是这样。”  
  
“相当聪明。”Benji转头回到电脑上找资料，“他没有出国，没有直接出售货物，他拿走了钱，还保证了自己的清白。我就是，”他嘴角抽搐地补充说，“ **打个比方** 。”  
  
“这些钱……”Will还在仔细梳理这件事，他的分析师本能上线了，“一定留下了可追踪的痕迹。”  
  
“当然，”Benji说，“肯定有。只是非常非常隐蔽。这就是我来的原因，挖出点线索，但是——相信我，我一点都不想承认——到目前为止我什么都没找到。”Benji不开心地耸着肩，他还没习惯失败。  
  
“你会找到的。”Will说，其他人点点头。Benji是最好的。否则他不会加入这个团队。  
  
“对极了！”Benji似乎暂时被其他人表现出的信任所鼓舞，但随后情绪又再次低落了起来，“但还不够快。而且由于只有间接证据可以将他与谋杀联系起来……”他转头看向Jane。  
  
“过去一周左右，我一直在为他工作。”Jane解释，“Margaret 'Maggie' Phillips，执行数据分析师，刚从亚特兰大调来。”她模仿了下南方发音，“正在这个乏味的城市里找乐子。”  
  
她很快就放下了她扮演的角色，用正常的声音解释说，“目前为止一无所获，除了喝了大量鸡尾酒，说了许多无意义的闲话。我都谈到我即将去新加坡的商务旅行了，我说到嘴巴都干了，他跟我说的还是找好餐馆的小窍门。我认为，”她噘起嘴，手不经意地摸着她的手枪套，“McMullan先生玩间谍游戏时不太相信性别平等。”  
  
“因此，增援。”Benji向Ethan和Will挥手示意。  
  
他们盯着对方足有三个缓慢的心跳那么久。Will几乎可以听到Ethan头部齿轮转动的声音，Ethan的眼睛拂过Will搭在椅子上的西装外套，眉毛弯起，几乎是在无声地说‘我说，难道你没看出你有多合适吗’。  
  
Will想反驳，但Ethan是对的。此外……“难道你没有可指使的本地线人去挖点内部消息吗？”  
  
Ethan开怀一笑，灿烂明亮，似乎是他们默契的决定正好取悦了他。“噢，当然有。”他说，“明天。白厅开放时间。现在……”他环顾四周，仍然微笑着，“我想要炸鱼薯条作为晚餐。”  
  
Benji和Jane呻吟表示抗议，他们到这里后已经吃了三顿炸鱼薯条，他们主张吃印度菜。  
  
他们最终提出了四个不同的外卖订单：Ethan的炸鱼薯条，Jane的鸡肉串，Benji的咖喱羊肉和Will的虾仁炒面。（“怎么了？”他说炒面时其他人都盯着他，“我觉得很好吃。”“我认为恰恰相反。”“闭嘴，吃你恶心的豌豆泥去，Hunt。”）  
  
晚上意外地愉快，尽管可能是因为Jane和Benji一直在聊轻松的话题，了解每个人的近况，催促Will和Ethan分享自他们分别后的英雄事迹。如果只有他们两个人在的话……  


Will掐掉了这个念头，没有深入去想。主要是因为他不想知道这将会如何结束。他转而把注意力放在他的晚餐上，关注Benji笑起来时眼角的皱褶，关注Jane逐渐放松了下来，他每次看向她时，她好像每次都放松了一点点。Ethan像个玩游戏的小孩子盘腿坐在地板上，Will没有为他的微笑或他弯曲的背脊而分心，没有纠缠于哥伦比亚故事里的他空白的一段时间，没有去想有多少次他差点就接到了Ethan的电话，只是因为Will没有在那支援他。（除了他真的在意，特别在意，绝对在意，因为他先拒绝了，这是他的错。）  
  
他们吃着晚餐。他们分享着各自的故事。他们看BBC新闻。普通的夜晚。和往常一样普通。  
  
公寓很大，每个人都有自己的房间，尽管Benji的房间基本上就是用来放衣服和其它大堆装备的，他更喜欢睡在沙发上，待在伸手就能摸到主计算机设置的地方。午夜左右，他把他们都催上了床，说他需要美容觉，即使其他人都没这个需求。Jane在回房之前轻吻了他们所有人的脸颊，这让Will轻轻地微笑了起来，他很高兴看到她更加坦率。  
  
他跟着Ethan来到走廊，Ethan推开了右边的房门，他明白了剩下的那间屋子是留给他的。Will决定说声简短的晚安，但Ethan按住了他的手臂，阻止了他。Will一转身，他就立刻放下了手，Will注意到了这一点。  
  
“我……我只是想说声谢谢。”走廊里很黑，仅有客厅传来的微弱光线，Ethan的表情依然隐藏在阴影中。  
  
“没必要。”Will试着表现得随意一点，但可能不太成功。  
  
“有必要。”Ethan似乎想尝试再一次抓住Will的手臂。  
  
Will静止不动。  
  
“我还得道歉。”Ethan说。  
  
**这句话** 让Will身体一颤。“ **没必要** 。”他的声音很尖锐，甚至没有费心隐藏话中明显的痛苦，“真的没必要。”  


他转过身，走进空荡荡的卧室，关上了门。他没有摔门，但仅仅是因为他突然间筋疲力尽，失去了力气。

 

***

 

 

Ethan到达白厅时是早上八点半。这个时间当然很不合理，最早在午餐时间之前，他都无法与任何线人见面。即使是最随和的公务员，也不希望在他们查阅电子邮件之前看到他突然出现，更不用说他们还需要时间摄取大量咖啡因了。

 

因此，Ethan没有远离他的消息来源，他在一家品牌餐厅找了张空桌（九点之后更容易），点了三杯浓咖啡，然后用他的一个匿名账户发送了几封“我在城里，想找点吃的”等内容的邮件。他本可以在哈克尼公寓里完成这些工作，但那时整个早餐时间他都不得不面对Will，互相客套，一想到这种情况，Ethan宁愿再绑一次炸药带。  
  
所以他在这里，喝着浓缩咖啡，思考他们的临时休战怎么会迅速变得一团糟。除了再次道歉，他不知道该做什么。此外，为道歉而道歉似乎有点……过头？冒险？愚蠢？Ethan最后判断，三者都是，他点了第四杯浓咖啡，一口干掉，就像在喝劣质威士忌。  
  
幸运的是，他的手机震动了，收到一条消息，几分钟之内，他就在稍晚些时候和三个独立线人安排了三次会面。今天天气不错，Ethan漫步到圣詹姆斯公园，一边走一边看着来往行人消磨时间。成为一名成功的特工有一个必备技能，那就是学习如何冷静地赶时间，如何冷静地等待。  
  
就在他要去赴第一个约之前，他给安全屋打了电话。  
  
“嗨，Ethan！”Benji说，“你要我打开内部通话吗？”  
  
“不用！不需要。”他差点就叫起来了，随后缓和了语气，“目前没什么可报告的，只是打电话来确认一下。”  
  
“好——吧……你知道我定位到你了，对吗？看看你的四点钟方向，往上，往上……看到你了。 来给家人打个招呼！”  
  
Ethan翻了个白眼，狡黠地给CCTV摄像机竖了个中指。  
  
“你真是太帅了。”Benji忍不住吐槽，“但是，嘿，听着，Jane得到了邀请去俱乐部——什么？好的，等一下， **马上** ，你不要着急……”  
  
一阵短暂的折腾声后，Jane上线了。“我们在工作而你在公园游玩，是不是很享受啊？你喂鸭子了吗？”  


“哈哈，很好笑。”Ethan一只眼睛盯着那些正在游玩的人，辨认出至少有一名MI6特工，两位浑身上下都写着我来自国防情报部的人，还有一个摩萨德特工在打电话吵架。Ethan想她应该更加谨慎，伦敦并不缺说希伯来语的人。有一对男人坐在离湖岸不远的长凳上，猛地引起了他的警觉。其中一个金发碧眼，穿着讲究的斜纹花呢外套，散发出一种迷惑人的良善气质，而另一个人看起来很适合参加McMullan先生的派对，梳着光滑的背头，戴着时髦的太阳镜，西装黑得就像才从葬礼上过来，可能就是你的葬礼。  
  
“……准备今晚去。Benji搞得Will很紧张——”  
  
“什么？”Ethan内疚地把心思放回谈话中。耶稣啊，他出了什么毛病，就这样在工作中走神了。如果继续这样下去他会害死人的，可能就是他自己。“对不起，”他说，“接收效果有点差。你能再说一遍吗？”  
  
Jane轻哼了一声，声音意外地充满了怀疑和恼火，但她重复了一遍，“Ryan发短信给我。显然，所有人今晚都要去Senses俱乐部。可巧了，我的朋友兼炮友James ‘Jimmy’ Hamilton正在我这儿。我在新加坡寻欢作乐时，他会转租公寓给我，那么让他从我的社交圈中得点好处是非常公平的。”  
  
“Jimmy和Maggie？是不是太烂大街了？”  
  
“我们是美国人。人们就是这样想的。”  
  
Ethan吞下了他的异议。整件事情都很有逻辑。Jane'离开去新加坡’计策的缺点是，当她所谓的旅行开始了，她必须真的消失。安排Will接手，为厌恶女性的混蛋提供一个性别正确的目标以继续任务，这是个完美的计划。  
  
但不意味着Ethan就要喜欢这个计划。“俱乐部在哪？”  
  
“骑士桥。所有富家子弟聚会的地方。”  
  
“确保Benji……”  
  
“好的，好的，你需要我做什么？”Benji回到了线上，听起来愤愤不平，“他们都在准备麦克风和相机。如果你夏季野餐完了及时回来，你可以和我一起看现场。我还会做爆米花。”  
  
“我会自己买甜点。”Ethan非常肯定他有充足的时间回到哈克尼观看这场节目。  
  
“异教徒。”Benji说，“稍后联系你。”通话切断了，Ethan将手机放入口袋，习惯性察看周围环境。摩萨德特工还在那里，不高兴地盯着那群吵闹的鸭子，但坐在长凳上的古怪情侣已经消失了。Ethan环顾四周，但没有一点花呢外套的影子。他更担心了，可他没有时间，他的第一个会晤就快迟到了。  
  
***   
  
  
事与愿违，Ethan回到安全屋时已近午夜。前两顿收集信息的午餐完全是浪费时间——除了他吃了的真正美味的泰式炒河粉之外——但是第三个约会，是在很早很早以前，当Ethan还是个受人指挥的菜鸟时就认识了的一位国防部的线人，已经证明了有一些可靠信息，与变色龙公司被委托的具体业务有关。因此他留在城里又见了几个人，决定换个方向追查案件，他发挥他的调查精神去找McMullan委托暗杀工作的对象，随后又去市郊调查了一番。

  
“切尔西情况怎么样？”Ethan走进公寓，Benji转身看着他。电脑显示屏上的蓝白荧光映在他脸上，其中一个显示屏展示出一张伦敦地图，上面有三个点。代表Ethan的点回到了他们现在的位置，而代表Will和Jane的点看起来正在慢慢向他们靠近。  
  
“有所收获。”Ethan把他的外套扔在沙发上。他在肯辛顿和切尔西军营附近的小酒馆里逐个调查，那里是退伍士兵聚集的地方。你基本上可以在伦敦任何地方买到大消息，但如果你想要更可靠的，最好去找那些有担保的专业人士。他们要么老练上道，要么 **颓废** 度日，都只管拿钱，不问问题。  
  
“等其他人回来我再跟你说。”他像他的外套一样倒在沙发上，发出舒适的叹息声。  
  
“应该很快就回来了，他们正在出租车上。那么现在……”Benji递给他一个碗，Ethan本能地接住了，发现里面还剩着爆米花。“鉴于你错过了整场节目，我给你讲讲最精彩的部分？”  
  
Ethan往嘴里塞了一把爆米花——加了盐，但可以接受，他晚上一点东西都没吃——冲Benji勾勾油腻的食指，“放吧，Guillermo。”（注：电影导演，代表作品：《水形物语》）  
  
“这是我们的英雄和女英雄，准备出发去见恶龙……”Benji调出了在公寓拍摄的镜头，显然是在测试相机，Will的相机捕捉到了穿着黑色小礼服和红色高跟鞋的Jane，而她的相机也同样清晰地拍到了Will。Will的着装让Ethan心一跳，他不得不努力吞下爆米花以免被呛着。不出他所料，Will仍然穿着一套西装，但这套衣服异常贴身。随着视频的播放，Will脱下了外套，露出一件面料如水的蓝灰色衬衫，勾勒出了他每块肌肉的轮廓，让人不是一点半点的分心。  
_  
_**“我不认为我能穿着这条裤子跑起来，还能不触犯公然猥亵罪。”相机里的Will说。他转过身，好像是想去看自己背后，Jane和Benji吹起了狼哨。  
**_  
_**“别抱怨了，”是Jane的声音， “今晚没有任何危险不需要跑。”  
**  
视频播完了。Ethan没有说话，只是继续吃着爆米花，Benji像是察觉到了他的心情，开始播放下一个视频。  
  
这段是在俱乐部里的。背景里有稳定的低音乐声，而这个地方足够优雅，不会让音乐过分打扰人们谈话。 _  
_  
**“Maggie，亲爱的** ！ **”一个男人的声音在喊，几秒后，Ryan进入镜头。他靠得很近，大概是为了吻Jane的脸颊。“那是谁？”他随后问道。  
**  
Benji把显示屏切换至Will的相机拍摄的画面，Ryan向新人表示欢迎时，Ethan清楚地看到了他的脸。  
_  
_**Ryan** **面上带着友善的好奇，但内里隐藏着一些更为黑暗的东西，他扫了Will一眼。Jane的声音从背景里传来，“我告诉过你我带了个朋友。我和Jimmy是老交情了……”**  
  
Benji关闭了视频，调出下一个，“现在是大结局……”但是在他有机会按下播放键之前，主演就自己出现在了门口，表情对比鲜明。  
  
Jane看起来就像是谚语里得到了奶油储存库钥匙的猫，而Will气恼得无可奈何。  
  
“看哪！”Jane举起双臂，踢掉她的高跟鞋，宣布道，“凯旋而归！”  
  
“喂！”Will抬起手指着Benji和Ethan。  
  
“我刚准备给Ethan看录像。”Benji说。  
  
“噢不要，让我来吧，让我来吧，让我来吧！”Jane几乎是蹦到电脑屏幕前，在他们面前摆出夸张的姿势。“进入正题之前，我要公布一些新发现。”  
  
“噢，操。”Will叹了口气，随后瘫在沙发上，挨在Ethan身边，让他大感惊讶。  
  
“没必要这么夸张。”Will的衬衫袖子卷了起来，顶部的两个按钮松开了。他的头发很乱，好像被人伸手捋过， **拽过** 。“Ryan上钩了。”他转头对Ethan说，笑容疲惫而真诚，主动献上了他们的成果，就像在将功补过。  
  
“做得好。”Ethan的赞扬不假思索，但真诚丝毫不减。在最后一刻他才想起看向Jane，示意他的祝贺也包括她。  
  
她挥了挥手，“噢，都是Will的功劳。相信我。”她笑着说，“好了，就像我说的：我们缺少观察。一，”她竖起一根手指以作说明，“我们确实快让Ryan上钩了，我相信他很快就会……应该这样说， **招募** Will。二，”她竖起另一根手指，“原来Ryan可能不像我最初想的那样是一个性别歧视的混蛋。他似乎只是喜欢将公事和娱乐相结合，而我恰好没有适合后者的硬件。”  
  
Ethan睁大眼睛，恍然大悟。接着又半搭下眼，思路豁然开朗，这个信息的重要性远胜于Jane的意外发现带来的影响。他瞥了Will一眼，Will只是把头靠在沙发靠垫上，闭着眼，安静且无可奈何。看来他已经放弃了阻止Jane。  
  
“顺便说一下，我们所有人都该惭愧，因为我们对Ryan和他没有女友的现状作出了异性恋的假设。显然IMF可以搞点多样化的培训。”她看着Ethan，意有所指，Ethan举起手投降，因为，没错，客观地说，他们全都疏忽了这一点，大概导致任务至少推迟了一周结束才能完成。  
  
“三，”简略略竖起三根指头，然后从钱包里拿出手机，敲着重点，“我今晚要把这一点着重标记，作为那条古谚的完美示范：'千万不要轻易许愿'。”  
  
“什么……？”Ethan皱眉。  
  
“噢得了吧！”Will在他身边抱怨，再次坐直身体。

  
Jane兴高采烈地把她手机放在高处，播放了一段音频，是Will的声音：“ **下一次，我要去勾阔佬。** ”  
  
“所以你如愿以偿了！”Jane模仿君王冲Will行个挥手礼，姿态扭曲，滑稽又拙劣，Benji则在哈哈大笑。  
  
“现在就放吧。”Jane催促，Ethan还来不及消化刚刚发生的事情，Ryan的脸就出现在了显示屏的一侧。Benji同步了两段录像，所以屏幕里还有另一个角度，距离更远。Ryan没靠太近时，特写镜头捕捉到了他的声音和一些表情，但Jane的录像正好可以看到他们两人靠在消防通道旁的高台餐桌上。尽管整体略有脱节，但令人难以置信地……具有启发性。  
_  
_**“Maggie告诉我你也是数据分析师。”画面中的Ryan说。** _  
  
_**“没错。“Will的声音很放松，即使第二个相机离得太远，无法捕捉到他现在的表情，声音中的笑意也清晰可闻。** _  
  
_**“有点无聊，是吧？”Ryan的肢体语言从容且坦率; 一边手肘搁在桌子上，手里握着玻璃杯，另一只手放在裤兜里。** _  
__  
_**“你是这么想的？”Will头偏向一边，“你也是同行，伙计。你看起来可不无聊。”** _  
  
_**Ryan** **大笑了起来，就像Will的回答真的让他惊讶一样。“你不是在观察吗？”这个问题里带着轻微的暗示，难以察觉，但的确是个暗示。  
**  
**“我被告知，观察是分析师的优点。”** _  
  
_**“所以你不觉得无聊。怎么做到的？”Ryan喝了一口酒，靠得更近了** _。  
_  
**“我给自己找乐子，”Will说，“对于知道上哪找的人来说，机会很多。”他身体微微前倾，但只是为了更好地观察Ryan。  
**  
即使是从第二个远距离摄像机的角度，Ethan也可以看出Will迅速在Ryan身上扫视了一遍，该死的， **该死的** ，他做得 **太好了** 。Will用他的肢体语言回应了Ryan语气中暗示的某些东西，轻松适应了这种情况，恰如其分地表演着。Ethan完全能看到Ryan把他的消遣之趣转化为热切关注的那一刻。  
_  
_**“是这样的吗？”Ryan喝完了他的酒，看起来正在考虑着什么。“Maggie也跟我说过，她和你曾在同一个项目共事？”他提问，同时扬起一边眉毛。  
**  
**Will** **笑着，声音低沉。**  
  
Ethan坐在沙发上，强迫自己把目光放在屏幕上，不要去看身边的那个人。他不敢看Will，而要忍住不去看则更艰难 _。  
  
_**“她总是说项目。”Will的声音从扬声器传来，“我真怀疑她是怎么说这件事的。我们以前经常上床。搞不好以后又会搞在一起。我们现在，”他敲敲杯中的残酒，放下了杯子，“不上床了。反正她忙于她的新工作。”他耸耸肩，好像在说‘搞不懂他们怎么会喜欢这玩意儿’。  
**  
**Ryan** **盯着他看了几秒，然后笑了起来。“你很特别，Jimmy，我的男孩。”**  
  
Ryan对物主代词的轻率使用折磨着Ethan的神经，但屏幕里的Will并不反对。  
_  
_**“这么说，你想要找乐子的机会，结合职业与……个人兴趣。”这次是陈述而非问题了，Ryan在继续靠近，现在几乎是咫尺之隔了。** _  
_  
**Will** **……Will站在原地，头向后倾，保持着目光接触，公然暴露出修长的颈线，“是的，先生。”  
**  
回到现实，Jane高兴地拍起了手，就像他们刚刚看到她最喜欢的电影场景一样，Benji扑哧一笑，显然娱乐到了，他从地板上捡起爆米花碗。  
  
Ethan咬住舌头，以免自己作出任何反应，尽管他的思绪凌乱如一群惊骇的麻雀，完全不愿去想他刚才目睹的一切。就在他身旁，Will仍然冷静沉默，像一块石头，似乎完全不受影响。  
  
而屏幕上，Ryan恰恰相反。Will的赌博——因为那就是赌博，因为所有的迹象和信号都表明，他用他妈的 **直觉** 出其不意吸引了Ryan的兴趣——像一阵电流击中了他，他突然将Will抵在墙上，Jane的相机拍不到他了。镜头向前冲了一下，好像是Jane本能反应想跑去帮助Will，但她迅速镇定了下来，没有引起注意。  
_  
_ Will的相机只拍到了Ryan下巴的一角和他的肩膀，不管怎么说他都靠得太近了，但相机录下了他的声音， **丝毫无损** 。  
_  
_**“我就知道，”Ryan故意压低声音，“你走进来的时候我就知道。你喜欢玩火，不是吗？”  
**_  
_**“其它游戏又有什么意义？”Will的手进入镜头，缠绕住了Ryan的丝绸领带，手指在上面轻轻滑动着。  
**_  
_**“Jimmy，Jimmy，Jimmy ……”Ryan大幅度地摇摇头，退开了。“这不是地方。但是。”他拿出一张名片，翻过来在背面写了什么东西，他把它交给Will。“如果你仍然想找些乐子，我也许可以提供这机会。很多机会。”他笑得像条鲨鱼，牙齿毕露，掠夺成性。“给我打电话。”  
**  
**“一定。”Will收下了名片。** _  
_  
**Ryan** **没有再说什么，他拿起他们的空酒杯，向酒吧走去。Will看向大厅另一边的Jane，整理了下他的衣领，悄悄地给她竖起大拇指。  
**  
录像中断。  
  
房间非常安静。Benji和Jane赤裸裸地盯着Will，但Ethan还不能转头看他，他不太确定自己脸上是什么表情。  
  
“所以，”在一阵长得开始令人不适的静默之后，Ethan说，“干得漂亮，大家都是。我们拿下他了。”  
  
“更正。”Will的声音突然在他耳边响起。Ethan冒险瞥了他一眼，发现Will正注视着他，“是 **我** 拿下他了。”

 

***

 

  
Will准备了几天才联系Ryan。这个男人会喜欢他的玩物表现得服服帖帖，但同时他也希望他们有足够的能力完成信息售卖。像Ryan这样的人不会找可轻易征服的目标，他想要的是一个能和他 **较量** ，能让事情变得有趣的人。在其他情况下，如果这样的人不是一个冷血的盗窃谋杀犯，Will甚至可能会觉得这个品质很有吸引力。  


情况就是这样，他花了一些时间思考这一局要怎么玩。如果能避免，他宁愿不要趴下让Ryan操他，尽管这不会是Will第一次在掩护工作中上床以套牢目标或完成任务。大多数特工都不喜欢这样的事，但当你做此类任务时，你要么学会不去在意，要么进入角色。  
  
他以为Ethan会发表看法，说一些毫无意义的“你没有必要这样做”，进而暗示这不完全是个普通的引诱，但他什么都没说。Will为此很是感激。他们之间的气氛仍然紧绷，Will不想来一场谈心，讨论为了执行任务要怎么跪着叫某些混蛋“先生”，这种谈话既不是没发生过，也不能让他感到自在。一直以来，Will的口味很…… **灵活** ，这次任务与他用掩护身份假装过的其它任何亲密行为都没有本质区别。  
  
Will不会为此感到羞耻，但这是 **隐私** ，除了他的妈妈和奶奶，他最不想和Ethan讨论他的性生活，无论是真实的还是假装的。为什么会……好吧，Will现在决定不去分析原因或讨论。Ethan没有重申提议让团队固定下来，Will不确定他是失望还是松了一口气，但他肯定不会主动提起此事。  
  
Will在考虑与Ryan打交道的最佳方式，不能 **有求必应** ， **同时** 用战略短信吸引他的注意，小队其他人正在从不同的角度调查案件。  
  
Benji深陷账目之中，黑进了各种金融机构，想搞清楚Ryan把他滋生罪恶的收益放在了哪里。Will偶尔伸出援手。法务会计不是他的强项，同样不是Benji的，但他擅长发现定点模式，或潜在的模式，如果你做到能闭上一只眼侧个角度看问题的话。他们还没有太大进展，但即使最终没能破案，他们早晚也需要财务作为补充证据。  
  
Jane和Ethan正在跟踪一条线索，是Ethan从愤怒的英国退伍士兵中挖出来的，在道德谴责和一笔不用再依赖军队养老金的利益诱惑下，他们吐露了一位前陆军中士的内情。Jane和Ethan设法弄到一个个名字，而后在Benji的帮助下排除了大约五个化名，他们终于得到了一个看似无误的在用地址。案件的一个重要部分是彻底剔除伪装信息，但可能花的时间和追踪钱路一样长，因为他们不能直接敲开那个家伙的门，问他最近是否为钱犯了谋杀罪。Ethan和Jane正在轮流监视他的住处，而Benji和Will则把注意力集中在收集受害者遇害的街头、酒吧、俱乐部的微型监控录像。  
  
总而言之，Will与Ryan的进展可能是最快最有效的。所以当Will收到‘ **今晚去喝酒，只有你和我** ？’的短信，他回复了‘ **听起来很棒** ’。然后他数了十下，又补充了一句' **先生** '，随即收到一句‘ **好孩子** ’，他笑得讽刺。上帝啊，有时dom就是这么好预测，但由于现在这让Will的工作变得更容易了，他并不是真的在抱怨。  
  
他把他的手机扔在床上，去起居室分享好消息。Jane在外面跟踪Haines中士，Benji戴着耳机，能隐约听到在放皇后乐队的Killer Queen，他趴在键盘上，快速浏览着一些看起来很复杂的文件。Will不想打扰他的极客时间，所以他转而走向屋子里的另一个人。  
  
Ethan坐在厨房的高台边，双脚钩在凳子横档上，面前放着一台打开的笔记本电脑。他正在浏览CCTV标题一类的东西，一边吃着冷披萨。他轻轻瞥了Will一眼，目光又挪回了屏幕。  
  
犹豫了片刻，Will拉开另一个凳子坐在他对面，悄悄移走了他的午餐。他挑出橄榄，忍住了把它们扔到Ethan脸上去的冲动，说：“Jimmy有个约会。”  
  
**这句话** 让Ethan有了反应。他放下吃了一半的披萨，手挪出视线搁在膝盖上，他把注意力集中在Will身上。“是吗？”他问，“在哪里？”  
  
“还不知道，”Will说，“他稍后大概会给我发短信。可能在最后一分钟。他这种人做得出这样的事。”  
  
Ethan疑惑地扬起了眉毛，所以Will解释说：“控制。尽可能久地把sub蒙在鼓里。嘿，有时就是字面上的意思。”这肯定是个蹩脚的笑话，Ethan看起来完全没有笑意，嘴巴抿成了一条线。Will叹气。“你看，他有权势感。也就是说，见面时对方会迟到，并且疲惫不堪，道过了歉，还要急着取悦他，弥补他。但是，”他声音谨慎地补充说，“ **Jimmy** 不会。这会同时激起他的怒气和兴趣。像Ryan这样的人被同时激起怒气和兴趣时，他们会表现过火。他想要维持权威。他希望证明他掌握着游戏中所有的好牌，也许， **只是也许** ，他会亮出我们想要的那张牌。”

   
Ethan沉默地注视着他良久。Will直视他的眼睛，一边嚼着披萨。  
  
“妈的。”Ethan最终说。他迅速用手揉了一把脸，再次抬头时，他笑了起来；笑容明亮，还莫名有些 **骄傲** 。“你确实洞悉 **他的** 心理。”他听起来 **印象深刻** ，这个评论来自Ethan，一个扮演起目标得心应手得如同梅纽因拉小提琴的人，这是个不小的恭维。  
  
“没什么了不起的。”Will耸耸肩，竭力控制住 **沾沾自喜** 的冲动。因为不行。Ethan的称许让他心里涌起一阵暖流，就像什么东西被点燃了，明亮又火热，但他没有理由去——  
  
“是很了不起。”Ethan纠正，并且坚持。  
  
“那好吧。”Will语气依旧谦逊，就在几天前他还在捍卫他的成功。他起身绕过高台。“我去找Benji做好准备——”  
  
Ethan突然伸手，握住了他的手腕。Will愣住了，他没有转头，只是用眼角瞟着他。慢慢呼出一口气。  
  
“我是想说，”Ethan握住Will手腕的手稍稍使了点力，像是在强调，“要你和目标做这样的事简直见鬼的糟糕。我知道这不容易——”  
  
“是吗？”Will听见自己打断了他。他脑海中的声音在催促他离开，他反而上前了一步，他特别想知道自己他妈的在做什么。但事情就是这样：Will没有思考，他 **直接行动了** 。“你 **真的** 这么想吗？”他的声音轻柔而低沉。他故意在Ethan掌中转过手腕，让Ethan的拇指按在他手腕内侧柔软的地方。  
  
Ethan睁大眼睛，口型似乎正要叫出Will的名字。  
  
但Will没能听到这一声，因为就在这时，Benji从座位上跳起来大喊：“去他妈的泽西！”他猛地扯掉耳机，几近暴力地扔到桌子上，他冲着屏幕晃晃拳头。“抓到你了吧！嗯，”他修正，“抓到了一点。我有 **收获** 了。总算有了。”  
  
等他转身看向他们俩时，Will已经走到了屋子中央。“来吧，”他拍了拍Benji的肩，“给我看看。”  
  
***   
  
  
Benji的发现更像是一条不错的线索，但他们已经抓住了契机。到目前为止，这个契机比什么都重要，Will谨慎地抱着希望出发赴会。  
  
他的预测完全正确，Ryan给他发了一个酒吧的名字，在贝尔格莱维亚的某个地方。Will不禁在想选这个地点是否是有意的，这个区域遍布大使馆和领事馆。他们之间有内在联系吗？除了作为偶然的约会地点，这还是个做事的汇合点？  
  
园丁的手臂是一家不起眼的维多利亚风格酒馆，Will随即感到自己穿得太正式了。他走进酒馆时一只手扯下了领带，一眼就看见了坐在后面的Ryan，他面前已经摆着两品脱酒。Will心里一阵挣扎。没有看到它们从密封的酒瓶里倒出来，他不想喝任何人递给他的东西，但这次似乎无法避免。他只能希望Ryan没有给他的新成员/玩物下药以确保他们乖乖听话的习惯。  
  
“Jimmy！”Ryan大声招呼他，从座位上站起来和他握手，另一只手则拍在Will肩上，捏了捏他的后颈。“我在等你的时候给你点了一杯酒。”完全就是在说‘ **我是做主的人，你要感激我付出的时间** ’。  
  
“谢谢，那太好了。”Will笑着说。他滑进Ryan对面的卡座，喝了一口。是某种麦酒，味道不坏，也说不上喜欢。他没有去尝味道，话说回来，他也不会去尝。“交通太烂了。回家的话我觉得这条路很糟糕，但你都订了这里了。”他没有为迟到道歉，因为他不是那样的人，他能看出因为自己满不在乎，Ryan神色一凛，又马上露出轻松的笑容。  
  
“哦，完全理解。有一次我在M11公路上赌了三个小时……”  
  
他们闲聊了一个小时，从交通谈到美英差异，然后Ryan把话题引到Will的工作上，开始盘问他的案例和门路。凭着总部某个人为他的掩护身份准备的完全虚构的投资组合，Will轻而易举地让谈话变得很愉快。  


Will起身去给他们再买一轮酒时，他靠在吧台上，Benji的声音传到了他的耳中。“我要无聊死了，”他说，“接下来你知道他会开始谈天气。我在另一个频道上联系到了Ethan，就连监视Haines中士吃咖喱都比这个有趣。”  
  
Will相当赞同，但也不完全是这样。他付了酒钱；朗姆加可乐是给Ryan的，他只要了可乐，但Ryan大概会以为Will的和他一样。  
  
“给你。”Will把酒杯放在桌子上，然后决定稍微推动一下事态发展。“我必须得说……”他拖长了语调，夸张地环顾了一周，“这个地方很好，但不怎么令人 **兴奋** 。”  


Ryan挑起眉毛。他的笑容介于好笑和恼怒之间。“我的公司还不够刺激？”他没有开玩笑，但他装作他是。

 

Will喝了一口可乐，在心里对Benji说“ **看我的** ”，然后 **加了把火** 。“好吧，聊天很开心，伙计，但我觉得我应该回去了，明天还要早——”

 

Will甚至还没有说完他的建议，Ryan的手就伸了过来，Will一天之内第二次被人抓住手腕打断讲话。不同于Ethan先前的举动，Ryan的手令人厌烦，Will必须抑制住他的本能反应，以免自己挣脱控制打断Ryan手指。“……除非你有别的计划？”他圆滑地补完了这句话。  
  
“我以为你训练有素。”Ryan说。  
  
“我以为你能提供比劣质啤酒更好的东西。”Will回击。  
  
有一阵子，他以为Ryan可能真的会打他，就在这里，在其他顾客面前，但这个男人明显在控制他的脾气。他上唇有一层轻微的光泽，瞳孔扩大，随着一阵轻颤，Will意识到Ryan既生气又 **兴奋** ，但不知道该怎么处理。他也许想招一些有骨气的新人，但显然没有一个对他权威表现得不屑一顾。  
  
“我不认为你能处理我提供的东西， **男孩** 。”Ryan厉声说。他握紧了手，直到Will能感到他手腕上的骨头不断磨出响声。那肯定会有瘀伤。  
  
他没有把痛苦表现在他脸上，这让Ryan大失所望，但由于现在的情况与他职业生涯中处理过的最糟糕的情况相差无几，Will只需要学着忍受就行了。“ **你上钩了** 。”Will想，然后刻意误解了他的意思。  
  
“第一次约会就暗示这种事真够恶心。 **先生** 。”他语气讽刺，毫无尊重，“你不会是第一个把老二塞进我嘴里或……其它地方的人，说我处理不了，我还真的很怀疑。”  
  
Ryan突然松开他的手腕，Will差点失去了平衡，他慢慢回到座位上，之前他被拽着拖过了半个粘乎乎的桌子。“哈！”Ryan把他的酒杯扔回桌子上。“不是在说我的阴茎，尽管也没有什么可嘲讽的。”  
  
Will做出抱住手腕的样子，他知道这会满足Ryan不甚明显的自负。“那接下来呢？”他面上略带一丝警惕，“因为我必须告诉你，伙计，我不打算参与任何太极端的游戏，所以如果你想找的是这样的人，能裹在保鲜膜里就靠根管子呼吸，还要忍受你用板球棒或者随便你们英国佬用的什么玩意儿打他，那我就退出了。”  
  
“没有这回事，”Ryan向他靠近，“但我以为你说你喜欢玩火。”  
  
“把自己放进危险里，就是纯粹的愚蠢。”  
  
“说得好。但我考虑的更多是……商业事务。并不是说我不想掺点私人乐趣，因为我绝对愿意。”他缓慢地打量着Will，眼睛萦绕在他手腕上，那里已经变红了。  
  
Will有意把手放在桌子上，遮住了红痕。“哦， **职业** 风险……那是另一回事。职业领域里没什么是我处理不了的，”他自夸，“Maggie跟你说过那事，我们设计骗了个家伙……”他提起了一个低级企业间谍活动的故事，旨在让Ryan看到Jimmy是那种愿意为少许利益和刺激而越界的人。  
  
Ryan配合着笑得恰到好处，等到Will给他们买第三轮酒时，他抛出许多他工作事务上的暗示，相比之下，Jimmy的小冒险就像是小孩子的游戏。Will适当地表现出了好奇和热切，向Ryan表示‘ **我能做到，让我证明，先生** ’，虽然他没有直接说出来。他假装醉酒，话都有点不利索了。  
  
这个策略稍微适得其反，因为Ryan说“那让我们看看你能做什么”，显然不是指Jimmy的商业头脑或他在国际间谍活动中的潜力。他意有所指地盯着洗手间，Will无可奈何，要么笑着走向洗手间要么错失良机，现在别无选择。他并不惊讶，考虑到Ryan的目光火辣又激烈，打量着他暴露的颈线已经有一阵子了，现在目光徘徊在Will手腕上，随着时间推移变得越来越阴沉。  
  
一进入洗手间，Will就迅速检查了一番，小隔间都是空着的。“接下来十五分钟，你可能想休息一下。”他低声对着藏在领扣里的麦克风说。  
  
“如果发生什么——”  
  
“什么都不会发生，”Will打断了Benji， “他没跟着我到洗手间跟我详说他在亚洲的联系人。”他讥讽地补充道。  
  
“那好吧，我暂时静音你。”Benji的声音听起来很是同情，但幸好他没有试着劝说Will他待会儿要做的事是不必要的，因为他们都明白这是必要的。“但是Will，你应该知道——”  
  
“以后再说。”Will压低声音。他能听到Ryan走到了外面，这说明他们已经没时间了。更准确地说， **他** 没有时间了。  
  
门开了，Ryan慢慢跟了进来，目光贪婪。锁在他身后咔哒一声关上。  
  
Will不想用跪在地上含着Ryan的老二结束今晚，因为像Ryan这样的人可能不会太看重礼貌，至少不是在他可消耗的性爱玩具面前。  
  
有一种方法也许，仅仅是也许，可以避免这个问题。那就是主动出击。  
  
他不给Ryan说话的机会，直接大步上前，将他推到墙上狠狠吻了上去，他们的嘴唇一接触，他就像个廉价的妓女呻吟了起来。Ryan惊讶地哼了一声，双手落在Will腰上，竭力保持着平衡。  
  
“噢，太想要你了，先生。”Will喘着气，推动Ryan在隔间里寻找合适的位置，直到他背部抵在满是污垢的瓷砖上。Ryan——完全符合刻板印象——相当喜欢这种方式，他用舌头操着Will的嘴，断断续续呢喃着下流的承诺。  
  
Will不断地呜咽，呻吟，挤入Ryan双腿间，让这个男人可以抵着他的大腿发泄，同时尽可能地将拉开自己的臀部。希望这个家伙过于沉迷而不会注意到——或者不在乎——“Jimmy”一点都没硬起来。  
  
不要误会他，如果真的需要Will可以硬起来——想象力是一件很棒的事，大多数男性外勤特工都学过迅速调整控制力——但如果能避免，他不想这么做。“拜托，先生。”Will恳求，尽力让自己气喘吁吁，在这个男人又想抓住他手腕之前，把手伸到他们中间去摸索Ryan的皮带，“拜托射在我身上？”  
  
“操！”Ryan嘀咕着，“我就知道你是个下流的贱人。”他再次吻了他，咄咄逼人又毫无章法，Will遏制住他的厌恶，顺应着他的吻表现得服服帖帖，他用手握住Ryan的勃起。“噢——没错，”Ryan呻吟，臀部向前蹭。“做得很好，男孩。都是你的。”  
  
“拜托，先生。”Will口头上反复说着，心里却在翻白眼。在真正的色情片里他都没听过这么老套的下流话，但不管怎么说，任务为先。  
  
接下来发生的事就像是宇宙要教训Will不要过于自大，Ryan突然伸出双手抓住他的衣领，竭力扯开了衬衣，同时扯掉了一两颗按钮。  
  
“什么……？”Will吓了一跳，这给了Ryan机会凑上前找到他暴露出的肩颈交界处。  
  
“标记你，男孩。”他低声说，狠狠地咬了下去，Will叫出了声，其中的疼痛和惊讶毫无作假。  
  
Will瞬间紧绷了起来，身体已经做好了暴力推开Ryan然后揍他的准备，但随后Will想起了任务，他立刻按捺住自己的本能反应，强迫自己靠着墙放松下来，装作呻吟出声，同时Ryan射了。  
  
说到做到，Ryan全射在了他的衬衣和裤子上，从他脖子上的刺痛来判断，Ryan还标记了他。 已经两次了，如果算上他手腕的话。  
  
“该死的。”Ryan叹了口气，后退，拉好裤子，“你很饥渴，不是吗？”  
  
“嘿！”Will装作语调轻快的样子，笑得大方又灿烂。“我不是那个承诺了乐子又让我闲聊坐了一个小时的人。你不能因为一点点的不耐烦就责怪别人。”  
  
Ryan大笑，然后疑惑地看了一眼Will的裆部。  
  
“嗯，”Will说，“我很好。你那一口让我像个毛孩子射在了裤子里。”他希望Ryan相信他面上的高超演技，不要查看证据。  
  
“贱人。”Ryan一边说着一边摇摇头。听起来差不多是……亲热了，这是搞砸了的全新境界，鉴于这个男人打算在达到目的后就杀死他。  
  
“如果遇到对的人的话。那么……”Will去水池洗手，通过镜子看着Ryan。  
  
“那么……”Ryan正在看着他。Will沉默不语。  
  
“周五在Sense？”Ryan终于问他，“人们通常都去那儿。我知道Maggie本周要去新加坡，但我们更欢迎你的加入。”  
  
“噢伙计，我也希望我能来。”Will带着歉意抱怨，“我们和北京有个电话会议，我大概得出场。”‘ **五，四，** ’Will心里默数，‘ **三，二……** ’  
  
“北京？”Ryan问，“你在那里有生意？”  
  
‘ **头奖** ！’“噢没错，几周内我就要去北京……”  
  
***   
  
  
Ethan直到凌晨才得空回安全屋，他为此感激不尽。就连Benji都睡着了，虽然在他穿过起居室时Benji醒了过来，手伸到了沙发下，他可能在那儿藏了枪。  
  
“只有我，”Ethan说，他不能放过一个教导机会，于是又接着说，“但如果我想杀了你，你肯定已经死了。”  
  
Benji在昏暗中看着他，他说话时，声音一反常态地严肃。“没必要死亡威胁，Hunt。我会让你自己告诉他，等你有空的时候。”随后他闭上眼睛，转身背对着房间，留下Ethan因突然的尴尬和内疚而脸红，无言以对。  
  
他悄悄溜进自己的房间，没脱衣服就躺了下来。他知道Benji不赞成他的行为，但不知为什么，他没想到他会直接把他们的事说出来。但是，说真的，他应该说出来。如果Benji对什么事有绝对的信心，他不会拐弯抹角。如此看来，他对整件事情都抱着彻头彻尾的 **善意** ，Ethan不值得这么多善意。  
  
毕竟，看看他做了什么——没有与任务相关的理由，而且没有经过Will的同意或知情，就偷听他的……神啊，他甚至不知道该怎么称呼这件事。遭遇？引诱？——对一位小队领导人来说最好的说法是举止不当。最糟糕的说法是，辜负了信任，Ethan完全不知道他是否可以请求宽恕。  
  
Will是对的；这件事的危险极小，为了任务，他们所有人——除了Benji，与其说是终生保证，不如说是“迄今为止”的例外——都必须在某个时候做这样的事，而且没有人会真的乐意，要求一些隐私完全在他的权力范围内。但Ethan做了一个不寻常的决定，他首先要求Benji把他连到Will的麦克风上听完了全程——驳回了Benji完全合理的“事情在我掌控之中，Will不需要 **两个** 保姆”，——然后甚至在他明白了Will为了酒吧洗手间将要发生的事而希望Benji离线时，他仍然告诉Benji保持连线运作。

  
这是为了什么？Ethan不能给出专业的理由，不能强行坚持保证Will安全的借口——虽然这是部分原因，一个重要的原因。真相远比这个原因简单得多，并且更为致命：Ethan想要知道。Ethan——不是‘Hunt特工’，就只是 **Ethan** ——被引起了 **兴趣** 。自Will以近乎外科手术般的精确解剖了Ryan及其行为动机的谈话以来，Ethan一直希望看到——或听到——这场行动。哦，这部分是出于专业探究，纯粹地欣赏Will从未展示过的游走于该领域的技能，但主要是因为他个人渴望知道Will会说什么，会做什么，他会发出什么 **声音** ，就在他……  
  
Ethan心沉了沉，他把头埋在枕头里呻吟。Jane说过什么？“千万不要轻易许愿。”好吧，这句谚语完全可以解释最近这堆破事。  
  
因为他知道，他 **知道** ，那都是装的，那不是Will **真正的** 声音，他不会如此甜蜜地呻吟着乞求Ethan……操。  
  
**操** 。  
  
他知道那是假的，Will一点都不享受，他知道他不该去听，但是此刻折磨他的并不止是羞愧。  
  
**羞愧** 不能让他难以自制地在床垫上磨蹭着胯部，不能让他阴茎半硬，就因为Will饥渴地说“拜托射在我身上”传到了他的耳机里，亲密得像Will此时就在他身边。  
  
但羞愧绝对 **是** 让他停下来的原因， **是** 让Ethan强迫自己冷静的原因。他今天已经辜负了一次Will的信任，如果他现在满足了自己的生理欲望……那么，照当下的情况看，他以后都不能直视Will了。  
  
Ethan发出沮丧的咕哝声，翻身仰躺，双臂交叉在脖子后面，坚决无视他的勃起。现在做什么都已经太晚了，或太早了。如果仅仅因为他想要彻底了结这件事，现在就去叫醒Will含糊不清地道个愚蠢的歉，Will不会感谢他的。现在也不需要叫醒Jane接替监视Haines中士。如果这位前中士现职业杀手离家远了，追踪系统会发出警告，而直到当天晚些时候，他都没有表现出这个意向。  
  
Ethan也许可以试着睡会儿觉。他不抱希望地闭上眼，但几乎立刻就睡着了。

 

***

 

 

几个小时后，是Will叫醒了他。第二次敲门声响起时，Ethan站了起来，第三次敲门时，他打开了门。  
  
“什么事？”他不耐烦地问，基本上还没醒过来，他的身体因肾上腺素而嗡嗡作响。  
  
Will退后一步，表情半是好笑半是安抚。“没有要紧事，伙计。”他举起手，掌心对着Ethan，就像在安抚一条凶巴巴的狗。  
  
他就是这样安抚Ryan，或Ryan这类人的？这个念头逐渐失控，阴暗了起来，有那么一瞬间，Ethan放任自己无端的愤怒上前将Will困在走廊的墙上， **看看他会有什么反应** 。  
  
但随后理性接管了大脑，他后退一步，腼腆地揉了把头发。“对不起，”他道歉，“我睡眠不足。”他看到了Will脖子上的瘀伤，就在敞开的衣领下，没有完全被遮住，他心里愤怒和情欲涌起，再次乱成一团，双手无意识地握成拳头。  
  
值得庆幸的是，Will没有注意到，即使他看见了，他肯定也会将之归结于Ethan的起床气。他点头表示接受了Ethan的解释，在他转身离开之前，他面上掠过一丝理解和同情。“准备了早餐，你收拾好了我们就做个简报。”

  
Ethan关上门，迅速脱光衣服。他用最短的时间洗了澡，换上干净衣服，一边走向公寓主区走去一边用毛巾擦着头发。此时人都围在厨房高台，早餐是一堆羊角面包、奶酪、果酱，他们在专注地讨论着什么。  
  
Ethan低声说了一句“早上好”，把毛巾扔在椅背上。他径直走向咖啡壶，倒满一大杯咖啡，然后一口气喝了大半。他补满自己的杯子，坐在了唯一空着的凳子上，位置——很显然宇宙今天要惩罚他——就在Will的旁边。  
  
“所以……”他伸手拿了一块糕点，向众人投去疑问的目光，“你们有新进展？”  
  
“没错。”Jane在Ethan的盘子上放了一张照片。  
  
镜头略微模糊，显然是从监控摄像头提取出来的。照片里是一个穿西装的男人在买报纸，这个角度拍到了他大半个脸。他大概不到三十岁，年轻漂亮，一头金发，面部特征清晰。背景看不出什么信息，但似乎人很多。  
  
“这是在哪拍的？”Ethan问，“这个人是谁？”  
  
“照片来源于仁川国际机场，”Benji说，“而这个家伙可以说是我们工作的突破口。这小子可以用来打击我们的犯罪团伙。”  
  
韩国。突然间，抹满黄油的羊角面包尝起来味如嚼蜡，Ethan不得不吞了一大口咖啡才咽下面包。他有一种非常非常糟糕的感觉。“如果你想要知道……”  
  
“这是Samuel Miller。变色龙公司首席执行官Dorothy Pearlman的执行助理，过去两周，他作为北约高级代表随员的平民承包商，一直待在首尔。”Jane解释。  
  
在Ethan有机会开口之前，Benji举起双手，与Will先前的姿势迷之相似。“我知道，我知道，我他妈的 **知道** ，好吧？我们之前没发现他是因为……怎么说呢，就是没发现。他工作时不直接使用任何数据资料，我们无法找到他。没有任何东西可以将他与Ryan联系在一起，没有他们两人聚会的照片，什么都没有。发现他是因为……”Benji把他的平板电脑推过来，指着屏幕，“……这个。”  
  
是一条短信，很短。“ **我想你会喜欢你的韩国纪念品** 。”  
  
“那个，”Benji指着收件人，“是Ryan McMullan的号码。”  
  
行吧。Ethan想，到目前为止，除了他个人戏剧性十足，一切都进行得很顺利。换句话说，他应该记得这个每位特工迟早都会学到的核心课程：如果事情看起来好得令人难以置信，那可能就有问题。  
  
Will最后加入谈话，他一直沉默地坐在一旁关注讨论。 “你还没有问过最重要的问题。”他声音冷静。

  
Ethan转头看着他，努力让自己表现得正常点，与Will保持目光接触，这一切都要归功于任务相关情况占据了他绝大部分注意力，或许还有部分是因为他昨晚的自我控制。“什么问题？”

  
“问问这张照片 **什么时候** 拍的。”Will告诉他。  
  
Ethan的心沉得更厉害了。“什么时候？”

  
“昨天下午。”Will说，“他们乘汉莎航空，在慕尼黑转机。飞机即将抵达希思罗机场，就在……”他看了看他的手表，“两个小时左右。”  
  
太糟糕了。听起来Sam Miller不仅会把某些东西带到他可能不应该去的国家，而且他还要闯进他们精心设计的一连串行动中，并且在这个过程中他可能会推倒一些多米诺骨牌。

  
“我们不能让他联系Ryan，”Ethan说，“更别说见他了。”  
  
“是啊，”Jane吃掉了一个巧克力面包，摇头补充说，“对Sammy不会有好处的。在有人提建议之前，”她瞪着所有人，“我们不能把一个平民当作诱饵去钓Haines，就为了看有没有人授意让他去咬一口。”  
  
“没错……我们不能，”Will表示同意，“但话说回来……”他笑着直视Ethan的眼睛，“我们可以。”  
  
***   
  
  
Will的计划很简单。好吧，在IMF的任务范围里很简单，因为不需要有人从高处荡下来或者闯入克里姆林宫（“那只有一次！”“我们知道。”），而是要用上优秀的老派间谍诡计，也称之为操纵术。Will最近在该领域展示出了惊人的才能。

  
Ethan不会流露出他的惊讶。但他有一种感觉，他要说的话足以打破他们当下脆弱的和平。  
  
“那么，让我直说，”他在Will提出建议而其他人嘀咕着‘没错，这是可行的’之后，沉默了一阵，才说，“你打算在机场与Miller见面，让他相信你现在是Ryan的……副手？”  
  
“得力助手？”Benji建议。  
  
“Alpha的sub？”  
  
Will冲着Jane翻了个白眼，“那不是一回事。”  
  
“就是一回事！”  
  
“而且他会相信你，因为……”Ethan努力让对话回到正轨上。

”   
“因为' **Ryan** '，”Will在空中比了引号，指着设备箱，他们的高科技面具创作套件正在里面工作，“会告诉他相信我。因为，”他笑着露出牙齿像一条鲨鱼，“我会 **让** 他相信。”  
  
“我们要囤积爆米花。”Benji和Jane不露痕迹地碰了碰拳。  
  
“我们把真正的Sam Miller藏在某个安全屋，给你做个新面具——别否认，你喜欢面具——你看！”Will双手一挥，掌心向上，仿佛提出了一个有力的结尾论据，“我们把诱饵抛在了McMullan和他的猎犬面前。”  
  
“只有这一个会咬回来。”Jane冷笑着点头赞同。  
  
“就是这样。”  
  
“好吧。”Ethan知道自己应该适可而止，但他还是忍不住添了一个“但是”。  
  
Will眯起了眼，“但是什么？如果你看见了我们其他人忽略的问题，那就说出来。在Miller的飞机降落之前，我们大约只有九十分钟了，坦率地说，我更希望现在就在去希思罗机场的半路上。更不用提要花两倍长的时间面具才能完工。”  
  
“我正在努力！”Benji起身，开始输入复制Ryan的特征所需的相关尺寸和其它信息。  
  
“与计划无关，”Ethan说，“只是……好吧，如果我错了，纠正我，但Miller期待的难道不是像Ryan这样的人吗？”  
  
Will对他皱起了眉。“什么意思？穿着得体，腐烂到骨头里？“他有意展示着他身上无可挑剔的鸽子灰西装。  
  
“不，我的意思是某个人……占据主导地位。”  
  
房间突然沉默下来，只听得到Jane倒吸了一口冷气。如果Ethan还不知道他严重说错话了，那声冷气就已经告诉他了。  
  
“我明白了，”Will终于开口了，声音不带一丝感情，“不是计划的弱点。是所谓的我执行能力的弱点。”  
  
“我不是——”  
  
“你不认为我能做到。”Will打断了他。现在他的声音有了一些色彩，音色莫名地越来越慢，越来越低沉，但仍然一派平静。尽在掌控之中。“或许你认为我套住McMullan先生的小把戏实在太好了，可能不完全是假的，也许这是一种 **天生的倾向** ？”  
  
Will站起身来，一举一动都很有分寸。他在生气，事实上是暴怒，但你不能从他的表情或肢体语言上分辨出来，二者都被极力克制着。他不必绕过桌子或别的障碍，他本就坐在Ethan旁边离他很近，只是现在距离突然近在咫尺了。他们一直坐在高凳上，即使站起来Will也不会比还坐着的Ethan高太多，但不知何故，他现在看起来格外有压迫感，好像变得更高大了，尽管他的身形一如往常。  
  
Ethan拒绝转身或站起来，虽然他的直觉在叫嚣着“威胁”，这是胡扯，这里没有威胁。  
  
“或许……”Will说着一边故意越过了Ethan的肩膀，“我是一个 **如此** 优秀又弱小的sub，所以我什么都不能做？”他双手撑在桌子边缘，手臂圈住Ethan，把他完全困在了中间。  
  
Ethan紧张地吸了一口气，试图忽视Will的胸膛压在他背上的感觉，那热度骇人地亲密。这是他们除了那次濒死的借口外，距离最近的一次，突然间Ethan无法呼吸，因为这就是他想要的，他却没有正视它，而现在就彻彻底底地错了。  
  
“也许……”Will弯下腰在Ethan耳边说出这句严厉的耳语，泄露出了些许愤怒终，他就像是在与Ethan讲述一个秘密。只是他们并非独处，厨房高台的另一边，Benji和Jane都愣在当场，观看着他们的互动小剧场。  
  
“也许，”Will继续说，“这就是你 **想要** 的方式？”  
  
有那么一阵，Ethan恐慌了。他从不恐慌，不带降落伞从飞机上坠落时他没有恐慌，被人用枪指着脸时他没有恐慌，计时器只剩五秒炸弹即将爆炸时他没有恐慌。但是现在，他脑子里剩下的只有‘ **他知道了。他怎么会知道** ？’因为尽管Will暗示的不完全正确，但已经接近真相了，足以让他感到危险。  
  
“什么？我没有，我……”他的抗议听起来虚弱无力，但这不重要，因为Will正在说话，完全无视了他。  
  
“这不正是你喜欢做的事吗，Ethan？”Will声音中的轻蔑清晰可闻，“给人们贴上标签，把他们整齐地放在小盒子里。这让事情变得简单了，不是吗？”  
  
他站直身体，后退了一步，他的离开让Ethan感到寒冷和震惊。因为Will对情况的评估在某种程度上比他担心的还要糟糕。也许他说的并非全然不实。毕竟，在Ethan脑子里某处，Will不久前就已经逃出了“普通同事”的盒子，也许至少有部分是因为他一直在努力让Will贴上“队友”的标签。因为这让有Ethan合理的理由去接近他。  
  
“事情不是那么简单。”Jane静静地说，打破了沉默。Ethan终于抬起了头，但在她收拾好情绪之前，看见了她脸上一闪而过的忧虑。  
  
“是啊。”Will表示赞同，他听起来很沮丧，所有的愤怒都消失不见了。“我现在必须出发，否则Miller就成漏网之鱼了。”但他没有行动，在一段长得让令Ethan窘迫的沉默之后，他才意识到他们仍然在等待他的最终批准。  
  
好吧。”他清清嗓子，“Benji给你准备好监听器了？”Will打开他的微型耳机，Benji在电脑旁边竖起大拇指。“那么'Ryan'会在安全屋和你见面，”Ethan说，“一旦他的脸制作好了。”  
  
Will略略点头，一言不发，径直走了出去，门在他身后轻轻地关上了。  
  
“嗯，”在又一段令人尴尬的长时间沉默后，Benji说，“那是……Brandt特工的新面孔。”  
  
“那正是问题所在。”Jane慢慢地摇了摇头，带着深意看向Ethan，“我认为不是。”  
  
是啊， **操** ，Ethan也认为不是。  
  
***  
  
  
Miller从慕尼黑出发的航班延误了，这是最近这堆烂摊子里唯一的好事。这意味着虽然Will晚于到机场的原定时间，但实际上他早来了半个小时。他决定在这段时间里吃点热巧克力（因为他需要糖分），试着他妈的冷静下来，把心思放在这场骗局上。  
  
他没能成功。走到“提取行李”的指示牌时，Will仍然满腔怒火；这种愤怒让他咬牙切齿，让他血液滚烫。他当然知道这是为什么。Will不只是生气，他 **受伤了** ，这反而让他更加愤怒。因为他不应该在乎Ethan的想法，不应该这么在乎，不应该在乎得让他想揍人，想要咆哮。  
  
Will闻着他的热巧克力，暂时闭上眼睛。本周早些时候Ethan对他能力的关注是……好的。 **真的** 很好。因此，现在他发现这种关注依然狭隘，Ethan和其他人一样，想把他推进盒子关在里面：分析师或外勤特工，团队成员或非成员，顺从或支配，同性恋或异性恋，同事或……朋友。Will对此感到厌倦。他曾以为Ethan将团队视为值得信赖的同事和可结识的朋友，他们帮助Benji成长为一名称职的外勤特工，同时尊重他在所有技术事物上的专业知识，他曾以为Ethan会抛下那些二分法。  
  
他显然没有。  
  
Will很快就放弃了寻求平静的想法，当Samuel Miller走出出口大门时，他把愤怒引导在正事上，他此时还没进入状态，几乎忘记了自己要扮演dom角色。  
  
他用备用纸和借来的笔制作了简单的指示牌，高举着站在等待接客的司机中。他看到Sam发现自己的名字时困惑地皱起了眉，然后慢慢走了过来。  
  
“Miller先生？”Will暂时拿出着私人司机的做派。  
  
“是。但可能不是你等的那位……我没有订车，也许你是——”  
  
“是McMullan先生派我来的，”Will打断了他，“他让我告诉你，这是他的款待，他渴望在你旅行后见到你。”  
  
“哦！”Sam坐立不安，但明显很高兴，有那么一瞬间，Will为这个显然对Ryan怀有真实感情的家伙感到遗憾。但随后他想起Sam也在各种非法信息交易中兢兢业业，遗憾之情随即消失。  
  
“跟我来，Miller先生，”Will拿捏措辞，少许是在扮演“礼貌的司机”，更多的是在“严厉下指示”，但Sam听凭了他的吩咐，这让他们的行动很有希望，顺带还舒缓了纠缠在他心里的症结。  
  
他维持着这种伪装，直到他们进入安全屋——一个位于码头区带半开放露台的公寓——Sam终于起疑了。  
  
“这不是Ryan的公寓。”他下车时他狐疑地四处张望。  
  
“的确不是。”Will承认。然后他抓住Sam手肘，手指 **深深** 扣进去。“但他会来这里见你。”在Sam有机会抗议之前，他把Sam推进前门。  
  
“计划略有改变。都在掌控中。”一进入屋子Will就解释说。这句话听起来比他想要的还恶毒。  
  
“你什么意思？”Sam畏惧地退开，踌躇地打量着屋子，“你是谁，你怎么知道Ryan？”  
  
Will叹了一口气。他不希望Sam被吓到逃跑。“我的名字是James，”他这次的声音更加柔和，他跟着Sam走进陈设简陋的起居室，“和你一样，我是Ryan的。”所有格之后没有限定词，因为没有必要。  
  
“但有一个关键的区别。”  
  
Sam脸涨得通红，试图用眼神压倒Will，他交叉起双臂，姿态挑衅。“哦是吗？那是什么呢，伙计？”  
  
“我是Ryan的，”Will重复，侵入了Sam的私人空间。他们身高相当，但这无关紧要，因为他要施加给Sam的压力与生理条件无关。“但Ryan的……”Will继续说着，抬起一只手按在Sam颈侧，Sam想摆脱他的碰触，他便紧紧捏住了Sam的颈子，“……也是我的。”  
  
Will迅速移抬起手抓起Sam的头发，向后拉扯，同时另一只手轻巧地抓住了他挣扎的手臂。“你应该好好记住这一点。”Will低声在他暴露出的颈线旁说，距离如此之近，他都能闻到Sam身上淡去的古龙水和汗水的味道。  
  
“ **Fu-uck** ！”Sam惊呼，语调凝滞，气喘吁吁，他脸上浮现出欲望，但他立刻竭力压抑着自己。  
  
“如果你幸运的话。”Will随口回应，这是他无意实现的承诺。他非常肯定只要他把腿抵在Sam双腿之间，就能发现这个男人已经硬了起来，蓄势待发。他并不自豪，但的确有什么东西让他深感满足。这不是性行为——因为这是个不断获得支配权的过程，Will会完成任务所需的一切要求，但 **只是** 在绝对必要时——这更像是对他自己能力的保证，取得控制权，同时保持冷静，即便只是暂时的冷静。  
  
Will随手推开Sam，他蹒跚后退，Will冷酷地抑制着想要去扶他的本能。Ryan不是那种dom。 **任何** 照他规矩玩的人都不会是怜悯的dom。  
  
“不要拘束。”Will冲沙发挥手示意，“你会在这里待一段时间。”

   
Sam小心翼翼坐了下来，目光犹疑地打量着屋内陈设，他不时瞟瞟Will，就像一只围着灯泡飞舞的蛾子，距离很近，却从未触及。  


Will忍住一声叹息，起身去厨房煮咖啡。在这个阶段，多点咖啡因不会有什么影响。

 

***

 

 

Ethan穿着西装和高跟靴，戴上Ryan的面具，等他到码头区时心情大致平复了下来，不至于搞砸工作。他作出了承诺——对自己，也对Jane和Benji，他们让他去‘解决问题’，措辞可不怎么客气——任务一结束他就会与Will好好谈谈。Ethan对‘谈话’的理解是'道歉并且弄清楚他要怎么做才能让Will加入这个团队’。永远不要说Ethan Hunt不会从错误中吸取教训。如果你能这样想，过去的几天就非常有教育意义。  
  
他让Benji在他离开的五分钟内将他连线上Will，Ethan有无数的话想说，却欲言又止，最终只告知了Will他预计到达的时间。他听到Will嗯了一声，表示确认。  
  
前门敞着，Ethan毫不费力直接走了进去。Sam坐在客厅沙发上，‘Ryan’突然出现在门口，Sam惊讶地转过头。  
  
Will倚在窗台上，不露声色，手里捧着一杯咖啡。“先生。”他打了个招呼，这个称谓瞬间唤醒了Ethan，他想起这是‘Jimmy’和‘Ryan’在交谈。  
  
Ethan略略点头，注意力集中到了Sam身上。Sam一跃而起，又是解脱又是恐惧，声音颤抖着对Ethan絮叨了起来。“Ryan！先生！感谢上帝，你在这里。这个家伙是谁？他几乎从机场绑架了我，他说他是你的，但那不可能，你告诉过我的！我在首尔都照你的要求做了，我只是……”  
  
Ethan任凭Sam絮叨了半分钟，直到他说出了自己和Ryan的罪行。他终于举起手，略微制止了他的滔滔不绝。他做得不……自然，明显不像Will那样熟练，但是Ethan了解权威，多亏了上周的工作，他也了解 **Ryan** ——至少可以假装几分钟。  
  
“安静。”他说，然后指着地板，“跪下。”  
  
起作用了。如他所料，Sam闭嘴跪在地上——别忘了Ryan把他的男孩训练得非常听话——但由于某些原因，Ethan完全没有想到Will也这样做了。当然，他刻意慢得多——Ethan不禁注意到他的姿势还更优雅——比Sam慢，他先从容地把咖啡杯放在桌子上，然后屈膝跪下，不知他是如何做到既表现出了顺从，又施展了权威。  
  
‘ **看看** ，’他想对Sam说，‘ **看看你做的事情** 。’如果是Ryan他可能会这样说，但没必要这么残忍。就算不添这一笔，这个男人很快也会对他的生活倍感失望。他转身走向Will，伸出一只手。  
  
Will以眼神表示赞许，他握住了Ethan的手，借力站起身。“很好。”Ethan简单地说，转头对还跪在地上的Sam怒目而视。  
  
Ethan复述了他们的说辞——‘James’现在是Ryan的副手，Ryan不在时，他的话和Ryan一样管用，而且要Sam暂时留在这里——一次性驳回了Sam的抗议。工作都安排好了。他对Sam在首尔做的事非常满意，他让Sam再详细说一下。  
  
“……有什么差错吗，先生？”Sam讲了大约二十分钟。  
  
“没有，”Ethan说，“但你是不是忘了什么东西？”他等了一阵，但Sam只是看着他，他提示道：“韩国纪念品？”  
  
“哦！”Sam笑了起来，把手伸进口袋里。“当然。你的联系人说用它代替常规付款，但它的价值至少是两倍。”他交出一根记忆棒。  
  
Ethan接过记忆棒，放进外套口袋里。信息交换信息。Benji今晚一定会玩得更开心。  
  
他随口对Sam说了句“好孩子”，暗示‘James’应该送他出去。  
  
安全离开了Sam耳力范围后，Ethan立即低声问：“录下来了吗，Benji？”  
  
“都录下来了，稍后用得上。”Benji保证。Will站在他旁边，满意地点头，Benji显然还在和Will说，“来吧孩子，你只需要把那个小小的韩国数据包交给 Benji叔叔仔细检查就好啦。”  
  
“你兴奋的时候你可以变得特别诡异，你知道的，对吧？”Will说。  
  
他们上了车，Ethan低头取下他的面具。这是在冒险，但在可控范围内。Sam有可能跑出安全屋，发现Ryan不是他以为的那个人，好在这种可能性极小。Ethan想和Will谈话不受打扰，他愿意承担这个风险。  
  
“Benji，你能给我们两分钟吗？”他问，耳机咔哒一声，骤然安静了下来，Benji执行了他的要求。  
  
Will情绪隐藏得很好，完全看不出一丝惊讶。他们站在车子旁边，为了避免被发现，Ethan面对着街道而不是安全屋。  
  
“听着，”Ethan开了个头，这场谈话会很长，解释也很长，他没想好怎么说，但他们现在没有时间了，他伸手揉了把头发，看起来很沮丧。“我很抱歉，”他说，“我越界了。”  
  
Will的表情有一瞬间的松动，他点点头。“行。道歉接受了。”他似乎以为谈话结束了，转身就要回安全屋。  
  
Ethan立即抓住了他的袖子，只是为了让他停下来，让他等一等。“你说对了，”他继续说，迫使自己看着Will的眼睛，“我想把人们整齐地放在小盒子。”他耸耸肩，“这对工作来说……会更加容易。”  
  
Will呼出一口气，头一低，一抬，本色毕现，所有属于Jimmy和James的伪装痕迹都消失了，现在就只是他本人。Will谅解的眼神深深震撼了Ethan。“我想我明白了。”他说。  
  
“不对。”Ethan摇头，“完全不对。我不能……”  
  
幸运的是Will没有立即反驳，他只是微微偏了偏头。他眼神小心翼翼，但同样温和。最后他意识到Ethan不打算说完这句话，才问：“你不能什么，Ethan？”

  
操，为什么这么难？Ethan喉结滚动，就在问题提出的那一刻，他就知道了答案。因为这至关重要。因为 **Will** 至关重要。  
  
“我不能把你放在盒子里。”他的声音干瘪、紧绷，像是在忏悔，他看见这句话打动了Will，看见他在惊讶，目光变得深沉，操， **见鬼的** 他们没有时间搞这个，现在不行。也许永远也不行。这就是 **原因** ，这就是为什么Ethan不能……  
  
他没有发现他的手指仍然抓着Will的外套，直到Will突然靠近，他才松开了手。“那就别这么做。”Will声音低沉，对于光天化日之下站在码头区大街上的两人来说，还惊人地暧昧，“我不想待在任何盒子里。”  
  
Ethan背靠在车子上，Will离他很近，每一次呼吸他们都胸膛相抵，近得Ethan能闻到他身上的气息；薄荷、咖啡、汗水。他的手在颤抖，想不顾一切地推开Will，或不顾一切地抓住他拥抱他。他完全不知道该怎么做。“那你想要什么？”他一动不动。选择权在Will手里，他现在明白了，如果他正视了自己内心早在东京就该明白了，他那时忽略了这一点，逼着Will做出选择，他把自己希望队员各司其职的需求放在了首位。  
  
Will看起来很震惊，他的姿态不再强硬，绷紧的肩膀又垮了下去。“我……”  
  
“抱歉打断了你们，伙计。”Benji的声音吓了他们一跳，把他们拽回现实。“可是McMullan一直在给Sam发短信。当然我拦截了消息，但我们应该在他决定打电话之前给个回复。我是说，Sam给我提供了很多声音样本，但……”  
  
“没错。我马上回来。”Ethan打开车门，“我得走了。”他告诉Will。  
  
“去吧，”Will说，“我去给Miller先生收拾一下，稍后回公寓见你。”  
  
Ethan点点头。既然他们已经从Sam身上得到了他们需要的东西，他确实可以被合法拘留了。过一段时间，他就会被指控叛国罪，英国政府代表可能会利用这一点帮他认识到全部招供的好处。任务似乎已经加快了步伐，走向终点线。  
  
在那之后……Ethan想他们四个又会分散在全球各地，Will会得到一些浪费他才能的任务，这种任务毫无意义，应该被称为非法浪费资源，这一切都是因为那些负责人不知道如何调用全能型人才。Ethan意识到，这是因为他们找不到一个能装Will的盒子，Ethan感到一阵内疚。他和那些负责人是一样的。  
  
Will已经走远了，Ethan……Ethan不能放任这种情况发生。“嘿，”他喊道，Will转身看过来，他松了一口气，“我们还没谈完，”他说，“我想听听你的回答。”  
  
Will表情淡然，盯着他看了一阵，最后不着痕迹地点点头。  
  
Ethan看着Will回到安全屋才上车离开。如他所说，他和Will有一些未了之事。但首先，他们得完成任务。  
  
***   
  
  
如今案情进展非常快。任务通常都是这样；几周奠定基础，然后 **嘭** ！只一个心跳的功夫，就从照计划行事变成了临场发挥。Will不知道是该生气还是感激，因为他现在有了些时间和空间去 **思考** ，但另一方面，他很高兴找到了个有效的借口，可以暂时把他和Ethan的谈话置之脑后。谈话是逃不掉的，它就像某种耐心的捕食者在一直等着他，但至少现在Will可以忽略在他心里乱成一团的恐惧和期待，专注于手头的工作。  
  
那天晚上他回到哈克尼公寓时，其他人已经制定好了游戏计划，现在他们预测的每种情况都有三个应对方案，这个数字不容忽视。Will听了一会儿，拿起一台笔记本电脑，直接加入了讨论。  
  
Ethan和Benji明智地用丢了充电器和晕机呕吐之类的理由安抚了真正的Ryan，给他们争取了一些时间，制定一个或者三个有机会实施的计划。他们工作的同时，Sam Miller的面具也在制作中，3D打印机在背景里嗡嗡作响。  
  
大概凌晨三点左右，Jane挫败地把文件夹扔在地板上。“我们必须现在决定，”她说，“要么在记忆棒交手时抓McMullan，但愿我们能找到他参与谋杀和间谍活动的证据。或者，我们等到他给Haines打电话，那时他经手的信息可能已经投入各种令人不快的用途了。”  
  
“说到这里，这个现在是安全的，”Benji一边说，一边挥着记忆棒，这个记忆棒和Sam给Ethan的完全一样，除了内容，“看起来没有差错，但你读取时就会发现里面都是无意义的数据。”  
  
“很好，但无论如何，Sam在韩国传递了信息。”Will指出。他们有一个小队在那里试图拦截信息，但没有Ryan的细节，要花很长时间。  
  
“与此同时，Ryan正在前往下一场演出。”Ethan补充。  
  
“目标是我，不算太糟，但是……”Will耸耸肩，然后皱了皱眉。他长时间弓身看电脑，背部在表示抗议。  
  
“但是不够理想，”Jane总结，“Ryan的骡子从买消息回来到被杀至少要两周。我们不能等两周。”  
  
“不用说，我不想两周都戴着操蛋的乳胶面具。”Ethan瞥了Will一眼，态度一清二楚。同样Ethan也不想再等两周才能继续他们的讨论。  
  
“好吧……”Will站起来挺直后背，用手扒过自己的头发。他的衬衣绷紧，虽然他几小时前就解下领带，敞开领口，还卷起了衣袖。所有这些细节都让Ryan留在他身上的标记暴露无遗，但每个人都表现得很专业，没有提及他身上的痕迹。尽管如此，他仍然可以感觉到Ethan的视线时不时地落在瘀伤上，炙热又沉重，还带着莫名的怒意，只是Will非常确定怒意不是冲着他来的。“所以……”他无意识地盯着Ethan，随后移开了目光，“那我们快点怎么样？”  
  
“怎么做？”  
  
“Ryan有两周宽限期，我们给他增加风险，逼他提前行动。”随着Will的讲述，计划逐步成形，其他人迅速跟上，完善细节，补充建议。  
  
***   
  
  
两天后，‘Sam’的肠胃感冒好了，他和Jimmy都答应了周五晚上去俱乐部见Ryan，他们就要行动了。  
  
Ethan和Will准备出发，同时Benji黑进俱乐部的闭路电视系统，覆盖所有角度。Jane密切关注着Haines，因为如果一切按计划进行，Ryan可能等不到早上就会联系他。  
  
敲门声响起时，Will正要离开房间去找Benji要装备。打开门，Ethan穿着黑色牛仔裤和T恤站在门外，他的T恤很紧，以便Benji可以植入摄像头。Ethan这身与他平时的穿着没什么不同，只是更合身了，Will难以自制，他的目光游走在Ethan身上，大约只有四分之一是专业评估，四分之三是公然饥渴。  
  
“ **看** ，”在他终于成功把目光挪到Ethan脸上时，他想说，“ **这就能解释为什么我不能留下来** 。”就像是他们在码头区安全屋外那场没谈完的话打破了Will所有的自制力，事实也的确如此，他的自制力已经相当薄弱了，现在是积极推动事态发展，还是飞快逃走，他犹豫不决。  
  
Ethan没有给他执行后者的机会，他用肩膀顶开房门，差不多是把Will挤进了房间。  
  
Will身体绷紧，呼吸急促了起来。他想如果他们不在任务中，这种特殊的情形要么以上床告终，要么以打架结束。很可能二者兼有。事实上，Ethan眼里的神情——满是亢奋、沮丧、十足的愤怒——让他无法排除这种可能性。  
  
气氛越来越紧张，他们就要捅破 **那** 层纸了，Ethan小心地侧开一步，切断了他们的目光接触。“对不起，”他语气生硬，“我不是来......”他耸耸肩，扫了Will一眼，再次盯住他脖子上的瘀痕，但只有短短的一瞬就猛然移开了视线。  


噢，好吧，Will不需要Ethan说出来。他可以专业地处理现在的情况。他 **可以** 。他必须。  
  
“你……”Will清了清喉咙，重新问，“你来做什么？”操，他的声音嘶哑又迟缓，听起来真下流，但 **恰恰** 让Ethan明白了他们想的是同样的事。  
  
Ethan喘着粗气，据此看来，那Will不是唯一身陷困境——或者更合理的解释是身处天堂——的人。  
  
“道歉，”Ethan态度严肃，决心奋力挽回局势，“还想要些建议。如果之后你愿意提供帮助的话。”  
  
Will皱眉。“你最近次数有点多。我是说，道歉。还是东京的事吗？” 他问，“因为我之前告诉过你，没必要……”  
  
“不是东京的事，”Ethan打断了他，“但是我应该道歉，我明白你那时为什么拒绝。我不应该逼你。”  
  
原来如此。他的表现……比Will预期的更好，即使是因为他们最近谈过话。“好吧。”Will拖长了语调，努力克制着不要摆出防卫姿势，“还有别的吗？”  
  
“是的，我……”Ethan明显下定了什么决心，Will感觉心被揪紧了，一片冰冷。无论Ethan要说什么，他认为都有可能会破坏他们刚开始修复的关系。  
  
“我听到了你。”Ethan迎面直视Will的眼睛，“和McMullan。”  
  
从字面上讲，Ethan可能指的是任何场合，但Will无疑知道他指的是哪一个。  
  
“我让Benji把我的线路接了进去，”Ethan继续说着，“我听了，而你尚不知情。也没同意。”  
  
“你是团队领导，”Will听到自己的声音毫无起伏。他认为他应该生气，但不知何故就是没有感觉。似乎一切情绪……都被删除了。“你不需要我的同意。”  
  
Ethan神色一黯。Will看到过他脸上挨了一拳连眼睛都没眨一下，看到过他面对袭来的子弹笑得像个过圣诞的孩子，但此时，此地，和他在一起……Ethan骤然落寞，就像Will在他心上一记重击。  
  
这场景？这场景让Will于心不忍。  
  
“Will……”Ethan看起来备受打击。  
  
“好吧，你就告诉我……为什么？”现在感觉来了，他开始愤怒了，说得咬牙切齿。  
  
奇怪的是Ethan似乎松了一口气，有机会解释，他整个人都放松了下来。  
  
“部分原因是我担心。不是我认为你无法应对。”在Will变得更恼火之前，他举起一只手安抚着，“我知道你可以。但就像你说的那样：我是团队领导。因此你是我的，”Will明白这就是个小停顿，他很快就会把这句话补充完整，“需要担心的对象，就像Benji和Jane。”  
  
Will急忙点头表示赞同，因为这显然是事实……却不是全部。  
  
“但主要是……”Ethan继续说，“因为我想听到你。听听你怎么……”他沮丧地扒着头发，搞得头发都支了起来，有一瞬间他看起来很犹疑，Will从未见过这样的他。

  
“……对付他，就像我曾经看别人对付目标。”和之前一样，他说得很真诚。Ethan就是这个意思，Will一点也不怀疑。  
  
Ethan的真诚对他至关重要，不管Ethan称赞过他什么，他都为之心满意足……这种不自制的反应让他很恼火。  
  
他想要发泄，他上前三步，走进Ethan的私人空间，身体前倾靠近，好仔细观察Ethan紧张之下泄露的情绪，他发现Ethan没有退缩只是因为他强迫自己坚持立场。“我敢说这不是你 **唯一** 想听的，对吗？” Will的声音带着怒意，低沉又刻薄。  
  
他想要吵架，但Ethan没有顺着他。  
  
“对。”他轻声说，他们之间距离很近，Will可以感觉到Ethan的呼吸萦绕在他脖子上。“这就是我为什么要道歉。因为我无权这样做。”  
  
Will的气势骤减，他退后一步。“你就是个混蛋，Hunt。”他叹了口气，疲惫地用手抹了一把脸。  
  
“我是。”Ethan附和。  
   
“那是混蛋才做的事。”  
  
“的确。”  
  
他们沉默了一会儿，竟然没有感到不自在。  
  
“而且很愚蠢。”Will最后补充，“那不是……”他止住了话头，他不确定要怎么说‘我真的样子’，他们对此，这么说吧，都心知肚明。  
  
但他看起来不喜欢这样。  
  
“我知道，”Ethan说，“我没想别的。我很抱歉。”  
  
现在的情况是，Will相信他。两个理由都信。当然，他很恼火，但不再生气了，不是真的生气。也许是因为他不能保证如果角色对调，他不会做同样的事。  
  
“好吧，”Will说，“操…… **好吧** ！”他爆发了，冲着Ethan，冲着他自己，身上满是挫败感。  
  
值得赞扬的是，Ethan没有问Will是否确定。他只是点头，微微笑着，放心了。“所以……”他挠了挠后颈，“建议部分？”  
  
他妈的我会拒绝吗，Will想。“好啊，你有什么问题？”  
  
“我想知道一些对付Ryan的建议。我知道我擅长卧底工作但是……”Ethan耸耸肩，摊开手。他没有吹嘘，他说的是事实。“但是你……了解现在的情况，了解Ryan，了解Sam，我对怎么利用他们一无所知。”  
  
好吧，好吧。Ethan是对的，他很聪明，利用彼此的优点才能造就一支优秀的团队，公开表示尊重他的能力不是在奉承他，如果Will愿意不承认，那一定是在说谎。但即便如此，将此归结为……“你想要一些小建议……如何扮演像Sam那样的sub？”  
  
“是，”Ethan皱起了眉，“也不是。不止如此。和你，和'Jimmy'在一起时，他似乎……”  
  
“不知所措，”Will补充，“是啊，因为我让他不知所措。但你扮演Sam时不需要那样表现。Sam是需求者，不会像Jimmy那样反击回来。虽然他可能有点brat（注：Brat在BDSM中指的是调皮傲娇的Sub/M,对他们来说，故意违抗Dom/S的命令是乐趣所在）。”他笑了，“你应该没有任何问题。”  
  
“哦， **谢了** 。”Ethan翻了个白眼，一丝小幽默缓和了他们之间的气氛。“好吧，我同意，但我仍然需要……练习一下。”Ethn舔了舔嘴唇，而Will表现得有点紧张，他在震惊。  
  
糟糕，再也没有比这更难堪的事了……对吗？  
  
“好吧。”随后Will的声音强硬了起来，迅速又轻松地进入了‘James’的角色，“给我看看你有什么本事。”  


Ethan显然没想到他直接就同意了，他以为不会这么快或这么容易，而且他需要点时间才能从Ethan切换到Sam。即使没有面具，变化也显而易见，Ethan的姿态骤然消沉，肩膀下垂，头微微偏着向后倾斜。是的，他 **的确** 擅长此事，Will对此一清二。然而，不用通过监控摄像镜头，就在Ethan面前亲眼目睹表演依然让他印象深刻。  
  
Ethan走近前来，扶着Will手臂以示欢迎。“嘿。”他轻声说，声音低沉，甜如蜂蜜，渴望着去取悦。Ethan的声音见鬼的火辣，又全然陌生，Will下意识拽住Ethan的手腕，拉着他转了个身，扭转手腕，反剪在他背后。  
  
Will可以欺骗自己，说这都是为了测试Ethan的角色扮演——而且，公平地说，也确实起到了测试作用，因为Ethan有一瞬间的绷紧，随后就任凭Will握住了他的手腕，没有反抗，尽管Will知道，如果Ethan想要挣脱，他完全可以做到——但现在他真的全凭本能，因为他想要让Ethan慌张，就像他之前那样慌张。所以他进一步施压，推着Ethan撞上关闭的房门，他上前贴在Ethan后背，二人中间只隔着他们纠缠在一起的手。  
  
Ethan哼了一声，身体再次僵住，Will压得更紧了。“不，”他说，“Jimmy会反击。Sam会屈服，乞求更多。”  
  
Ethan点了点头，接着Will感觉到他的身体像水流一样软了下来，头栽倒在Will肩上。“求你了，”他喃喃着，“先生？”真他妈的完美，Ethan修长的颈线就在眼前，离Will的嘴唇仅几英寸，Will抵着他的皮肤大口呼吸，Ethan开始哀求，简直销魂，但不对，不对，这不是 **真的** 。也有可能是真的。“很好，”Will说，“这是Sam。”  
  
话音刚落，Ethan行动了，他用腿钩住Will，身体一扭，动作迅捷致命，他们都倒在了地上，Will仰躺着，Ethan压在他身上。Will的手依然锁着Ethan的手腕，但Ethan另一只手没有受制于人，他学Will将Will的手扣在他的头顶。他们冻在了原地，掌控与被掌控，僵持在逼迫与屈服、给予和接受之间。他们停在跷跷板的正中，在动作转换的静止点，这一刻 **让人心神摇荡** ，炽热的快感灼穿了Will，他发出一声叹息，听起来半是呻吟半是怒意，Will回过神来。“而这是我。”他狠狠地说。  
  
Ethan故意重重地压在他胯上，正要说……  
  
敲门声突然响起，Benji的声音像一桶冷水泼了下来。“伙计们，”他叫道，“赶紧了。”  
  
短暂的静默后，Will支起一只脚平放在地上，巧妙地与Ethan交换了位置。他站了起来，姿态可能不如他想要的那样优雅，但他没有选择余地，此时他要尽可能摆出胜利者的架势。  
  
“马上就来！”Ethan说得很大声，门外也能听见。他也站起身，谨慎地和Will保持着距离。“你先去，”他告诉Will，大概是为了避免再次一触即发，他的眼睛越过了Will的肩膀盯在他身后某处，“'Sam'会在俱乐部见你。”  


Will草草点头表示明白，他整理好了衣服，去Benji那里拿监控设备。不管怎么说，McMullan很快就完了，因为Will的耐心正在消失殆尽。

 

***

 

 

俱乐部人头攒动；音乐喧嚣，人声更喧嚣。Will高举托盘中的酒水，从酒吧一路挤回来，毫不愧疚地使出他掌握的每一种近战技巧开道。今晚他和Ryan参加了一场大规模的聚会，尽是同事、朋友、奉承者，所以Jimmy友好地周旋其中，当他确定只有Ryan看着他时才会与Ryan调情。他认为Ryan今晚打算把Jimmy带回家，但完全不用担心，他知道‘Sam’带来的爆炸新闻会破坏Ryan的所有活动。  
  
Will乐见其成。他现在一点都不想让Ryan接近他，尤其是在……他摇摇头，决意不去想之前差点发生的事，把心思放在这桌人的闲聊上。他靠墙坐在后面，角度绝佳，因而第一个发现‘Sam’穿梭在拥挤的人群中。  
  
Ethan的演绎很完美，他友好地和那些认识他的人打招呼，一派轻松。因为迟到，他适当地表现出了些许慌张和歉意，焦虑地看向Ryan，因为不甘心只得到了一句简短的‘嗨，你的旅行怎么样？’，他明显地——好吧，对于任何知道如何观察的人来说十分明显——有些绝望。  
  
从Will的角度看，Ryan显然很享受看‘Sam’局促不安得像条挂钩上的虫子，看来他的施虐倾向是偏向心理而不是身体。此时在场所有人，包括Ryan在内，都知道Jimmy和Sam才第一次见面，所以Will保持着距离，观看Ethan表演。  
  
等到桌上空出了点位置，‘Sam’才终于开始行动，他贴在Ryan身边对他低声耳语。Will不用听都知道Ethan在乞求一点私人谈话时间，他的肢体语言像霓虹灯一样有效地传递出了紧迫感。他的举动并不隐秘，很快就会引起人们的注意，Ryan不乐意见到这种情况。他越过‘Sam’的肩膀看到了Will，Will扬起眉毛，假装Jimmy在嘲笑在恼怒。Ryan的脸绷紧了，他重重握住Ethan的胳膊，力度大得足以留下瘀伤。Ryan厉声说了句什么，‘Sam’颤巍巍地点头，Ryan一松手，他就起身朝俱乐部后面走去。  
  
Will和Ryan看着他离开，Ryan无疑被激怒了。他一口喝完酒，站起身来。“失陪了……”  
  
Will怒气冲冲，对着Ryan露出一个凶狠的假笑。“还没完事，嗯哼？继续吧。”  
  
Ryan往四周一望，当他确定没人关注他们时，他靠近对Will耳语：“五分钟。今晚剩下的时间都是你的，大男孩。”他的呼吸喷在Will脸颊上又热又湿，但Jimmy只是张嘴喘息，似乎在向他发出邀请。  
  
这就是诀窍，Ryan的目光变得阴沉，充满欲望，都是因为热情的Jimmy，Jimmy可弯不能折，Jimmy是一个挑战，而Sam不是。 **很好** ，Will想。如果Ryan因为对Jimmy的承诺而分心，他就不会想和Sam留下最后的回忆。Will不是认为Ethan无法应对，但如果他能帮上忙，他宁愿Ethan不必去应付此事。  
  
Benji的声音打断了他的思绪。“Ethan想让你听到他，”他说，“我现在就把你的线路接进去。”  
  
一阵短暂的噼啪声，然后背景噪音变大了，汽车驶过的声音和人们的笑声听起来很远，说明Ethan在外面，可能是在俱乐部后面的小巷里，而不是洗手间。“Will？”他低声问。  
  
“我在。”Will不由自主地回应，尽管这个请求让他惊讶。  
  
“很好，”Ethan说，“补偿你的。”然后，Will还没能完全明白 **其** 含义，就听到一扇门被推开撞到了墙上，Ryan沉重的脚步声接近了。  
_  
_**“你他妈的在搞什么，小子？”他愤怒地大声质问，“我告诉过你我们下周处理。在他妈的俱乐部里说这个事时间地点都不对，是吗？”  
**_  
_**“我很抱歉，先生，”'Sam'恳求，“我知道你说过，但这个不能等。我只是……我认为我不能再继续了** ！ **”  
**_  
_**“……你到底在说什么？”Ryan问，他现在听起来很谨慎，很担心。  
**_  
_**“这个** ！ **”衣服沙沙作响，Ethan在来回踱步，佯作焦虑不安状。“太过了** ！ **我看见了这个，”又是一阵摩挲声，Ethan拿出假的记忆棒，塞到Ryan手中，“上帝啊，这里的东西是关于……关于武器和，和双重间谍的，我……我根本没想过** ！ **你说这里面是商业信息，富人的钱** ！ **不，不是这个** ！ **”**

   
完美，教科书般的完美。Will啜着他的可乐，努力装作自己在专心观看舞者。  
_  
_**“你干了什么？”Ryan嘶吼。喘息声——是Ethan的——以及一种特别的声音从耳机中传来，是某人被使劲推到了墙上，力度之大，让他们都喘不过气。“你他妈的白痴** ！ **我告诉过你完成交易，不要偷看商品。”  
**  
**“Ryan，先生，拜托** ！ **”‘Sam’现在已经快哭了，他在乞求。“拜托，拜托，我不能......我想我们应该去自首。我不知道。你......你也不知道，是吗？是吗？”  
**  
接着是一片沉默，随着时间流逝，Will越来越紧张。他想，‘去他妈的，够了’，他站了起来，他们可能预计错了Ryan的反应，也许他们把Ryan逼得太紧，逼得他亮刀决定亲自解决他的麻烦，就在此时，Will在耳机里听到了Ryan的声音。  
  
**“不，”他说，他听起来非常平静，安抚着‘Sam’，“我当然不知道，宝贝。”**  
  
Will跌坐下来，松了一口气，他听到‘Sam’几乎和他一样在颤抖着。  
_  
_**“知道了。我就知道，先生。”** _  
  
_**“嘘，嘘。来吧，如果我早就知道，我永远也不会把你放在那种危险的境地。”这是赤裸裸的谎言，毫无疑问，但Ryan表现得很有说服力。真正的Sam可能已经完全信了。“我会处理好一切，”Ryan继续说，“给我几天时间考虑，好吗？”  
**_  
_**“好吧，”'Sam'承诺，“没问题。”** _  
  
_**“好孩子。现在，我认为你最好回家冷静下来，不是吗，嗯？我很快就会联系你。我们再见面好好谈谈，行吗？我们都会解决的。”  
  
**

**作为惟命是从的可怜sub，还被罚站了墙角，Ethan一直表现得服服帖帖，直到Ryan离开。  
**  
听见后门猛然关上，Will冒险低声说了一句“做得好”。他听见Ethan哼了一声以示回应，Will可以想象出他笑得嚣张自满，鲜活得如在眼前，Will咬住嘴唇，这事绝对不能告诉Ethan。  
  
不出所料，Ryan回来时非常生气，尽管他试图藏起怒意。Will考虑着安慰他一下，但他不想冒险让Ryan推倒他，尤其是现在情况不会是‘提供安慰的肩膀’，而是‘提供屁股’，除非别无选择，Will不会去当这个志愿者。  
  
他任Ryan气闷了一会儿，然后叹口气，喝完了酒。“我看得出你心思在别的地方，”他没有生气，只是表现得无可奈何，“也许我们最好等下次吧？”  
  
有一阵子Ryan看起来好像要争辩，但最后他心不在焉地道了歉，让Jimmy离开，并承诺保持联系。  
  
Will离开俱乐部只比Ethan晚十分钟，但他没有想去追上Ethan。为了任务——相对而言，不如说是为了他自己内心的平和——他们两个现在最好要保持一定的距离。  
  
***   
  
  
接下来的几天，Ethan特别注意如非绝对必要，不与Will单独相处。至少他们在此事上非常合拍，因为不论何时，一旦无第三人在场而两人有长时间相处的可能，Will就会迅速在其它地方找到事做。  
  
Jane和Benji并非没有观察到他们躲避对方的尴尬之举，但是他们都没有对此发表评论，尽管Jane不停地看向Ethan，目光里包含了千言万语。当然，案件也一直让他们非常忙碌。Ryan甚至不到二十四小时就联系Haines安排了一场袭击，Jane紧跟其后，记录了每一通电话，每一张支票兑现，获取了他访问的一系列照片以确定目标位置范围——在博罗市场的一间酒吧。  
  
与此同时，Will和Benji一点一点地破解了Ryan的财务状况，他们挖掘得越深入，证据收集得越来越快，他们有时一边说话一边交换着笔记本电脑。Ethan竭力不去注意研究模式中的Will——袖子都卷了起来，眉头皱在一起——有多火辣，但是惨遭失败。这只是他的一面。Ethan知悉Will能多迅速地摆脱挑剔的分析师模式，毫无保留地拿出顶级外勤特工所具备的所有力量和技能。  
  
曾经令他恼怒的，现在则令他钦佩，而且还——如果他对自己诚实——令他产生了无法抑制的欲望。Will毫不费力地从一个角色进入另一个角色，从一个盒子移到另一个盒子，就像角色和盒子根本都不存在，因为——Ethan才刚刚开始看到真相——因为对Will来说它们就是不存在，这种情况非常罕见，Ethan甚至不知道他需不需要触发点。  
  
令他兴奋的是，无论他给Will设置什么情况，Will都能适应，都能与他并驾齐驱，完美接招，以推力回应拉力。在联络IMF总部和各地方机构使所有棋子归位准备最后收网期间，Ethan试着不去回想他们在Will房间里的那一刻，Will躺在地上，背像弓弦一样拱起崩紧，不去回想那时有多完美，Will的手指缠在他的手腕上，紧得能握出瘀伤，Will的嘴唇是如此挑逗，慢慢靠近他的喉咙……不用说，他也失败了。  
  
总之，当Sam终于收到Ryan发来短信时，他解脱了。短信内容只有时间和Haines去的那家酒吧，也是，为什么要在你准备杀掉的某个人身上浪费语言呢。Ethan知道他脸上的笑容带着杀气。他不想这样，但现在有机会拿下一名前陆军特种兵现杀手来缓解一下紧张气氛，不用说，总比什么都不做好。  
  
“行动了。”他宣布，比起其它情况，这个行动信号更加正式，因为这个信号发到了所有人手机上，不仅仅是他的。  
  
Will在屋子另一头，吸引了他的目光，Will脸上的笑容和Ethan在镜子里看到的自己的笑容一样有野性，这个场景像一记在肾上腺素作用下的拳头，带着色情和暴力，给了他一个猛击，他整个人都突然绷紧了。Ethan看见他的每一个想法，每一种情绪，都双倍反映在了Will脸上，就好像他们陷入了即时的反馈循环中。  
  
“你们觉得我们可以把这个留待以后解决吗？”Jane故意走进了Ethan的视线，“Benji？你说呢？”  
  
“可能不行。”Benji干巴巴地嘟囔着，“但我强烈建议你们俩再 **克制** 个一天左右。”他抬起头，越过电脑显示屏，瞪着Will和Ethan，“以便我和Jane有机会撤退。”  
  
“事情还没完呢……是什么来着……？”Jane打了几个响指，皱起眉，假装疑惑，“哦，没错，逮捕McMullan这个叛国贼，拿到我们严格说来不太正当的薪水支票！还记得吗，男孩们？”  
  
Will大笑，举起双手投降。“是啊，是啊，对不起。”他没有费力否认 **事情** 发生了，他只是轻轻用手抹了把脸，目光避开了Ethan。“我知道了。”  
  
“ **我们** 知道了。”Ethan补充说。Jane是对的，他最好把心思放在工作上，否则有可能失败。或者更糟的是，失去某个人。  
  
***   
  
  
三个小时后，他们各就各位：Benji负责通讯，Ethan戴上Sam的面具去了酒吧，Jane已经在那里做后援了。而Will正在穿城，因为Ryan打电话安排了补偿约会，就在他应该与Sam见面的同一时间，训练下一个目标的同时也给自己制造了无可挑剔的不在场证明。尽管Will知道Jane能应付Haines，他还是讨厌没能作为后援和Ethan一起行动。但并不意味着他认为Ethan就像他扮演的受害者一样无能又脆弱。  
  
同样，他们别无选择。现在不能引起Ryan的警觉。再者，想点好的，Will有个好位置可以观看MI6的特工在Haines被拘留后立即逮捕Ryan。  
  
Will到达园丁的手臂时那里很安静，Ryan像上次一样已经在等他了。他笑容满面，开始与Will调情，他以为自己的小麻烦正在解决中，整个人都放松了下来。Will熟练地进入Jimmy的角色。他没有去听Ethan那边的情况，他很清楚与Ryan正常谈话时打开现场链接会让他严重分心。  
  
但Benji在给他实时汇报事情进展。“Haines到了。”Will听见他说，同时Ryan也在说：“那么，你说你什么时候再次去北京呢？”  
  
Will胸口紧绷，他呼出一口气，抓住这个机会提议做点‘小副业’，引诱Ryan沿着将他进一步定罪的黄砖路（注：出自《绿野仙踪》，指成功之路，通往幸运之路）走了下去。当Benji告诉他“开始了”，他便借口要去上厕所，他明确向Ryan表示是真的去方便，而不是别的什么邀请。  
  
Will让Benji把他切进任务线路上，讽刺的是，任务结束的方式和他开始时一样：在洗手间的小隔间里听Ethan的声音。只是这一次，有更多身体撞在墙上的闷哼声，碎玻璃的独特鸣音，以及肉体击打的闷响。Jane说“再动一下手指我就让你脑袋开花，Haines”只让Haines短暂安静了一下，然后开始了肉搏，战斗不到一分钟就结束了。  
  
Ethan沮丧地说“操！”Will笑了起来。  
  
“还没来得及发泄，嗯？”他问，他完全清楚他们是在公共频道，但他此时并不在意，他太过放松差点忘了事情还没结束。  
  
频道里一阵沉默，Ethan一直有意没有说话，他显然在听Will的声音。但他很快回过神来，“差远了。”他声音低沉，说话时还有点气喘，然后就静音了连线。  
  
Will认为他或许应该感到被怠慢了，但萦绕在他心里的除了期待再无其它。  
  
“你回来了。”他回去时Ryan说。  
  
Will得意地笑了起来，现在他身上没有一丝Jimmy的影子。“我在这里，”他表示同意，“再看看那边，那是我在MI6的好朋友。”  
  
“什——？”Ryan惊讶地冲他眨眼，但他还没能问完，Will就用指关节敲打着桌面，发出预先安排好的信号。  
  
就在这时，酒吧的三位顾客放下了手中的酒和报纸，站起来堵住出口。其中一位面无表情地拿出她的证件。  
  
Ryan脸白成了一张纸，Will没有从中享受到多大乐趣，他的心思已经在回去的路上了。“Ryan McMullan，”他站起来说，“我想你要被拘捕了。”  
  
他走出酒吧时向负责人点头致意，他甚至没有转身去见证Ryan的垮台。他有更重要的事要做。  
  
***   
  
  
当然，事情不会这么简单。收尾时间比预期的要长，McMullan和他的海量犯罪行动被揪了出来，要找他算账的远不止IMF和MI6。作为团队领导，Ethan被迫参加的简报次数是其他人的两倍。  
  
Benji是第一个走的。一直待在家乡里便格外渴望休假，他在他们抓捕了McMullan和Haines后一天之内就收拾好了他的东西。“是时候去看我奶奶了。”他背着一个斜挎包，愉快地告诉Ethan，“但如果东京的邀请仍然有效……？”  
  
“有效，”Ethan拍了拍Benji的肩膀，“我在努力让整个团队都固定下来。”他承诺。  
  
“很好。”Benji盯着他看了一会儿，然后露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容，“那很就能再见了，Hunt。”  
  
Ethan希望Jane下一个离开，但第二天，他在苏格兰场的密室里开了几个不明所以的会议回来以后，发现Will的房间已经收拾干净了。  
  
失望像一颗冰冷的子弹击中了他的胸口。操，他知道任务结束后他们甚至都没机会说两句话，但他以为他们在此事上达成了共识，Will会多等一段时间。  
  
“不要拆了这个地方，”Jane的声音从他身后传来，“总部要退租的。”  
  
Ethan抓紧门框，长长地吸了一口气，慢慢呼出来。“Jane，”他没有转身，“最后弃船的人，嗯？”  
  
Jane气得笑了出来，“别表现得像个戏剧化的孩子，Hunt。他没有抛弃你，天哪你怎么会这样想！”  
  
Jane拿着什么白色的东西在他眼角一闪，Ethan看都没看清就从Jane手里抢走了信封。  
  
“这就对了，恋爱中的男孩，”Jane说话像在唱歌，“如果你在得出结论之前先检查了你的房间，你可能就已经发现了留给你的便条。”  
  
Ethan没有听她说话，他忙着撕开信封。里面叠着一张纸，上面有一行文字，是整齐的大写字母。  
  
他立即如释重负，他没有脚软跪倒的唯一原因是他知道，如果他现在像故事书中的少女一样昏厥在地，Jane **永远、永远** 不会放过此事。  
  
“怎么样？”Jane问，“写了什么？”  
  
Ethan长长地舒了一口气，他希望自己再维持一下形象。一切都会好起来的。“是一个地址。”他情不自禁扯着嘴角笑了起来。  
  
Jane给了他肩膀一拳，哈哈大笑，非常夸张。“我就说嘛！”然后她又给了他一拳，这次没有任何戏谑的成分。“不要搞砸了，Hunt。”  
  
他会尽全力而为。

 

***

 

 

Will留给他的地址在旧金山。如果要Ethan猜，他会提名任何一个东海岸城市，而不是加州。但是，如果说过去几周他学到了什么，那就是涉及Will Brandt时，不要乱作假设。

 

最后的汇报一结束，Ethan就搭上了伦敦的直飞航班。他直接去见部长，绕过了至少三道程序，但说实话，他有这个资本，部长和那些被Ethan绕过了的人也知道。有时候做个讨厌的混蛋是值得的。

 

他和谁开玩笑来着，当你有了足够任性的能力时，你 **就会** 成为讨厌的混蛋。

 

Ethan的航班在清晨着陆，直到他站在复合式公寓大楼外，街道才刚忙碌起来。他靠在大楼对面的角落里，拉低棒球帽遮住眼睛，试图不要表现得太紧张。作为受训特工中的佼佼者，他的表演实在令人惋惜。

 

也许因为那不是表演。

 

Ethan看着慢跑的、遛狗的、上班的，来来往往，自动开始分析他们及其运动模式，寻找异常。

 

而异常理所当然地找到了他。在他听到鞋子摩擦沥青的声音之前的短短一瞬，他就察觉到了身后有人。他没有迅速转身是因为呼吸节奏很熟悉，他的后脑认为现在是‘安全’的，同时他的意识还在因为惊讶而呆滞。

 

Ethan慢慢转过身，争取了点时间戴上……管它是什么的面具，但他知道他的表情正介于刻意的空白和紧张的微笑之间，紧张的微笑越来越明显，都被看见了。

 

庆幸的是，Will看起来不打算提这个。他显然刚晨跑回来，穿着宽松的运动裤和白色T恤，T恤紧贴胸部，浸着汗水变得若隐若现。

 

Ethan放任自己的目光去欣赏Will的肩膀，欣赏他的二头肌曲线，欣赏他身上坚实的力量。毕竟隐藏没有意义，不再有意义。他在这里做出保证。

 

Will嘴唇一弯，Ethan大受鼓励。“来吧，”Will说，“我来做早餐。”

  
***   
  


Will带他去的公寓在三楼，开敞式平面设计，配有一张大沙发和放满了书本小摆设的书架，舒适惬意。Ethan走到窗前，下意识检查出口路线，防火梯离窗台仅转弯之远，他赞许地点点头。Will在厨房里，好气又好笑地看着他，打开了冰箱。

  
“煎蛋卷行吗？”他拿出了一盒鸡蛋。  
  
“可以。”Ethan说，他看着Will打开咖啡机，手里握着煎锅。这场景像一阵电流击中了他，在心里滚滚发烫。这里不是Will邀请他来的临时安全屋或者匿名便利公寓，这是他的家。

 

他们在厨房的高台上默默吃着早餐，气氛友好。Ethan不禁打量起了屋里的每个小细节，他专注地从古怪的冰箱磁铁收藏一直看到沙发上磨损的蓝色罩子。他不会欺骗自己他的观察没有引起注意，但Will似乎乐意放任他观察，他在问伦敦任务的收尾情况，Jane离开时好不好，有没有Benji的消息诸如此类，谈话轻松愉快，他没有立刻就问Ethan为什么来这里。

 

现在无疑轮到Ethan采取行动了。他问过Will想要什么，Will也已经回答了他，那张写着地址的纸仍然整齐地叠在他口袋里。现在……这么说吧，如果他没有说清楚自己想要什么，Will可能会把他赶出去，但Ethan不会这么做。他不想假装什么都没改变。

.   
“你看。”他说，把手机推过桌面。

   
Will对他挑起一边眉毛，接过了手机。“这是什么？”尽管他已经解开了屏幕，他读着内容，把眉毛挑得更高了。

  
“一份新协议。”Ethan的解释听起来颇有些不必要。那不仅仅是一份普通的协议，还是一份让Will可以拥有前所未有的自由去选择他的任务、他的 **团队** 的协议，而不是让他必须接受那些糟糕的差事，派遣任务的人完全不懂Brandt特工技能的高超精湛。部长正相反，他接受了Ethan的浪费人才论。  


“ **任何** 团队？”Will终于发问了，他至少都把协议读了两遍，其间Ethan搅着他的咖啡渣，假装自己没有越来越紧张。  


“任何团队。”他确认，“但是……”他吞咽了一下，看着Will的眼睛，“我想要你在我的团队。”  
  
Will看了他一眼，吐了口气，目光垂在桌面上。“我不——”他想说什么，但Ethan不打算让他说下去。  
  
“我意已决。”他坚定地说，在Will有机会逃离之前，伸手握住了他的手腕。  
  
Will僵在原地。只闻呼吸声。“还有这个？”他直直望进Ethan眼里，那双眼睛在晨光中绿得惊人，“这个你也确定？”  
  
“是的。”他回答得毫不犹疑，即使如此剖心析胆让他痛苦。真相就在他们眼前，沉重，而且……半遮半掩。“至少……我想要。”Ethan修正了他的说法，他在此事上欠了Will太多。多不胜数。  
  
他放开了Will的手腕，将自己双手掌心放在桌子上。“如果你不是……”他喉结滚动，强迫自己继续说下去，“我仍然希望你能加入这支团队。这一点不会改变。”  
  
时间静止了，紧张的气氛在两人之间流转。Ethan希望自己能像座雕像，只需要待在这里等待Will的回答。随后Will眨了眨眼，再次拿起手机，将拇指贴在屏幕上，内置扫描仪会发出确认声。“签了。”他说，“我加入。而且Ethan……”他起身，绕过厨房高台，Ethan坐着缓缓转身面对着他。  
  
“我告诉过你，”Will说，现在他们距离近到Ethan必须抬起头，近到他能感受到Ethan身体的热度，“我不想待在盒子里。”  
  
Ethan紧张地吸了一口气，咖啡、汗水以及熟悉的Will的气息落在他的舌头上，让他嘴馋。  
  
“永远不会。”Ethan作出了承诺。他的头仰着，小心翼翼又坦坦荡荡，同时紧张地掐着自己的大腿。  
  
“好吧，”Will低声说，“那好吧。”他低头对Ethan微笑，就像一把浸了蜂蜜的匕首，既甜蜜又锋利。  
  
不知为什么，这种事似乎不该发生在白天，窗外的知更鸟对着蓝天叽叽喳喳，Will沐浴在阳光里，整个人都是金色的。像他们这样的人，悬在生死一线和黑暗中，都应该藏进阴影里，而不是像拯救者一样，身上倾洒着清晨的温暖。  
  
但这里也有黑暗。Ethan可以感到它在自己体内盘旋，看到它在Will的眼中变得更深沉。Will一只手捧住Ethan颈侧，拇指像一台有血有肉的测谎仪，停留在脉搏点上，Ethan按住Will的手施加压力，切断了自己的些许呼吸，他渴望黑暗将他们吞噬，千片碎光在眼前绽开。  
（注：作者说这里有点轻微的breath play，因为原文写得隐晦我一直没看出来，作者说明后我觉得翻译出来也太隐晦了，所以根据作者的解释加了句“切断了自己的些许呼吸”。）

  
***  
  
  
第一个吻……温和。安静。两人都试图把对方钉在最近的那面墙上——事实上在他们打着练习角色的名义时就已经这样做过了——两具身体贴在一起几乎没有缝隙，时间变慢了，气氛流淌近似慵懒，Ethan配合着Will的吻，表现得轻柔又温顺，他的颈线绷紧了，Will掌心按在他喉咙上。  
  
Will靠得越来越近，把自己嵌入Ethan张开的双腿之间，他知道Ethan欢迎他为所欲为，Will为之颤栗了起来，像有野火燃遍了全身。最后几周他们在来回奔波，每一次被打断的微妙瞬间，每一次令人回味的触碰，每一条隐藏着深意和欲言又止的评论，Will把所有这些都倾注进一个深入到暴力的吻中。在Will的主导下，Ethan后背一弯，高凳向后倾倒仅余两条凳脚着地，Will一把捞住凳子和Ethan，他的手指在Ethan胸膛上留下了淤痕。  
  
Will一只手滑到Ethan被牛仔裤包裹的大腿下，向上抬起，Ethan接到暗示，结实的双腿环住Will的臀部，双臂抱住他的颈子挂在他身上。Will没有中断这个吻，他屈膝撑起两人的重量，抬起Ethan，椅子在地板上发出咔哒一声。  
  
“操。”Ethan低头看着Will，瞳孔兴奋扩大，笑得更放纵了。他甚至一点象征性的抗议都没有，他似乎很高兴Will能够轻易支配他，把他带进卧室。Will用Ethan的背顶开卧室门走进去，把Ethan扔到凌乱的被子上，脸上掠过一丝阴沉危险的信号。  
  
他舔了舔嘴唇，Ethan Hunt四肢伸展躺在他床上，衣衫不整，美得致命。Will想起在莫斯科冰冷的河水里翻转的那辆车，想起沙子拍打着哈利法塔的高墙，他越过碎玻璃在数百米高空上握住了Ethan的脚踝。他记得自己夺过了Ethan的枪随后又还给了他，记得在东京时Ethan眼里的愤怒与强硬，他在质问' **为什么不加入，Will？为什么不** ？'

  
Will想' **最终我还是无法放下** '，他很乐意听从流窜在他背脊里的恐惧的指挥。每个优秀的特工都知道，恐惧让你保持警觉，让你意识到风险，就在你从建筑上跳下去的时候，伸手去拿上了膛的枪的时候，做必做之事活着迎接另一天的时候。他不打算问，但Ethan还是看出了他的疑问，他支起身体踢向Will的膝盖，迅速压倒了Will。  
  
“我确定。”Ethan重复申明。他捉住Will一只手腕，抬到头顶，压在床垫上。他本可以捉住Will两只手，Will不会轻易允许，但他可以做到。他想象的是一个豪华的开幕，可以看作是邀请，一个Will不久前才接受的邀请。现在这样？只是一个姗姗来迟的后续行动。Will扣住了Ethan另一只手腕，将之反剪在他背后，他们势均力敌，胯部紧贴在一起，两人互相蹭着彼此，Will咽下一声呻吟。  
  
这和他们的伦敦即兴授课结束时的体位相同，就在不到一周之前，但感觉像是已经过了一生。这一次没有人打断他们，这次力量的制衡可以随意来回交换，在每一次胯部的碾磨中，每一次舌头的缠绵之间，他们逐渐找到了节奏。Will知道Ethan可以就这样射出来，他的阴茎包裹在牛仔裤里，挤得发痛，他感觉到Ethan的背部抵着他的手臂绷紧了，他知道自己的名字在Ethan喉咙里呢喃着是什么感觉。  
  
他们不会这样僵持太久，这种姿势比单纯的肌肤相亲更麻烦，但无论如何Will想体验一下。他用一条腿勾住Ethan分开他的双腿，同时放弃了对他手腕的钳制，一只手滑到Ethan的衬衫底下，手指游走在肋骨上，顺着深V形的肌肉，来到狭窄之地，伸入温暖的皮肤和牛仔裤之间。Ethan很快也加入了一只手，他们一起迅速解开Ethan的皮带和拉链，扯下了Will的短裤。  
  
“操！”Ethan身体向上挪了挪，阴茎在Will裸露的皮肤上留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹。“我一直想要这个，从东京开始，也可能是从迪拜安全屋开始，”他引诱似的在Will唇边坦白，Will完全明白他在说什么，是Will从他手中夺走枪又还给他的那一刻，那是赎罪，是礼物，是某种远比这二者复杂得多的东西。“但我当时没意识到……”  
  
“是啊。”Will说，他想他们可能在某种程度上 **意识到了** ，否则他们现在不会躺在这里。  
  
Ethan也放开了他的手腕，Will用得空的手臂环住Ethan的肩颈，将他拽进另一个吻，他们这次吻得疯狂而毫无保留，两人牙齿都磕出了响声。胯部动起来重新找到了节奏，他们起初犹疑着，都因更多的肌肤接触而分了心，Ethan扯破Will的T恤领子，舔着Will胸膛上流下来的汗水，他的舌头抵在Will灼热的皮肤上，烫得不可思议。  
  
Will气喘吁吁，Ethan的手在他身上四处游走，他抓住一只，仔细舔遍了Ethan的掌心与指缝，尝到了咸咸的味道。Will把这只手推搡到下身，然后依样清理了自己的手。他和Ethan双手交缠，一起握住阴茎，唾液附在上面，触感又湿又紧，高潮渐渐逼近，Will没有想到Ethan此时却忽然打断了他。

  
Ethan转过头，用空闲的那只手抓住了Will的头发。“我想要你操我。”他大口喘着气，牙齿擦过Will颈子的青筋。“我想要你，我……”他的话既像是乞求又像是要求，Will不关心是哪个，他会给Ethan，会给他想要的任何东西，一切。  
  
“好。”Will声音嘶哑，他制住Ethan的手腕，感受到Ethan的呻吟在他皮肤上震颤。Will手上律动着，一次又一次，他把自己头发从Ethan手中扯出来，高潮时他就可以看到Ethan脸上激烈的快感，扩散的漆黑瞳孔。Ethan的声音异样地甜蜜，含糊不清地呼唤着他的名字，推动他越过了边缘，他在Ethan松弛的拳头中操着自己，释放时他颤抖了起来，脸紧贴在Ethan肩膀上。  
  
他们一动不动地躺了几分钟，像一对括号蜷缩在一起，手指黏乎乎地纠缠在他们身体中间。最终，Will翻了个身，对着天花板傻笑。他可以听到身旁的Ethan也是一样，除了他先高潮，还在Will皱巴巴的 T恤上擦了手。  
  
“嘿！”他的抗议显得很无力，但最后因为疲惫不堪，无法调动身体进行报复，他只得无奈地在自己衬衫上擦了手，而没有擦在Ethan身上。  
  
Ethan轻笑。“看吧，反正它都没救了。”他听起来像是在微笑。  
  
他们静静地躺了一会儿，然后Will清了清嗓子。“话说，”他一直盯着那个转得懒洋洋的吊扇，“下一步做什么？”他以为Ethan会拿出下个任务的资料，但Ethan没有，他沉默了一小会儿，时间不多不少，就像他小心地数到了三才会回答问题。  
  
“嗯……”他的声音相当漫不经心，“部长说强制休假两周什么的。”  
  
Will发现自己情难自禁笑了起来。“真的，现在？听起来像是直接命令，我们可不能违抗。”他咬了下嘴唇，装作油嘴滑舌的样子。“你有什么计划吗？”  
  
又是另一阵沉默，这次不知何故则令人怀疑，接着，Will被他那又皱又脏的T恤拖拽着翻了个身，发现自己压在了Ethan背上，他再也忍不住，伏在Ethan身上笑得摇摇晃晃。  
  
“是的，”Ethan故意压低了声音，将Will拉进一个凌乱的吻，“ **我们** 有计划。”  
  
***   
  
  
**三个月后......**  
  
异常温暖的秋天延长了布拉格的旅游季——本来就几乎没有淡季——人群聚集在查理大桥上，充分享受着阳光。度假的人和当地人混在一起，来自世界各个角落的语言欢快地融为一体，叫唤着自家孩子，小摊贩努力吸引着购物者和试图伸展自拍杆找到最佳角度的情侣。  
  
Ethan靠在栏杆上，看似在欣赏安静流淌的伏尔塔瓦河和历史悠久的旧城区，但他实际上在留意他们的目标。她昨天和她的联系人——或者说她以为的联系人，但其实是Jane——安排了一次会面，但是他们不能确定她是否真的会出现。  
  
“如果我必须还在这里待下去，我就醉到没有什么实际用处了。”当时Jane在耳机里说。她已经在指定的酒吧里等着了，但那种地方不能容忍人们占了位置却没有点任何东西。  
  
“就再去买杯啤酒吧，”Ethan克制住了一个坏笑，“啤酒没那么烈。”  
  
“一，你错了，”Jane争辩，“二，我可不想因为上厕所错过Heidensohn。”  
  
线上——一个由整个团队共享的安全频道，当前随各成员分散开了——噗嗤一声，Will告诉她：“你有时间去。我刚刚跟着她从酒店出来，现在正朝大桥走去。”  
  
“好吧，谢天谢地。”Jane的麦克风静音了一分钟，大概是为了让她可以私下方便。Ethan同样松了一口气，尽管是出于不同的原因。他们不确定Heidensohn是否设法从网上溜走，也许她找到了不同的买家，而不是他们安排的Jane，因此Will带来的是好消息。  
  
“Benji？状态报告。”Ethan走了几米，一边等待回复，一边假装对展卖的山寨手表感兴趣。  
  
几英里之外，Benji正在一个布拉格众多会议中心参加网络安全会议。他把声音压得很低，听起来恼怒不满又很是谨慎。现在，他已经切换了他那一端的音频，Ethan可以听到背景里人们在说话，还有玻璃杯的碰撞声。可能盛满了昂贵的香槟。  
  
“嗯，实际上这里有几个人也不完全是蠢货，”Benji小声地说，他一边走向更安静的地方，背景噪音减弱了些，“我的意思是，有位女士对应用GNU / Linux有一些非常有趣的想法——”  
  
“Benji，”Ethan打断了他，很不客气，“这不是员工周末培训。有关于Morris的好消息吗？”  
  
Benji叹了口气，“我收到了今天的晚宴邀请。”他有点闷闷不乐地回答，“在某个私人地盘。”他们都可以听见Benji在翻白眼了。  
  
“现在，听着，Benji。没必要为此生气。”Jane重新上线，声音戏谑，“我们都需要做点转变。”  
  
“况且，”Will补充说，“在我们四个人中，你最擅长二进制的甜言蜜语。”  
  
Benji愤怒得语无伦次，Ethan努力憋着笑意。但Jane和Will是对的；这一次，为了完成任务，要引诱的阔佬是优秀的电脑天才，因此Benji是最好的人选。  
  
“我讨厌你们所有人，非常讨厌。”Benji说，但声音里没什么真情实感。  
  
Ethan不打算接话，他从小摊贩那里买了一只手表，慢慢走回桥边，手肘靠在石头上。  
  
“抬头。”Will的声音突然出现，暗含着一丝命令，“马上就到你的位置了，五，四……”  
  
Ethan转头随意一瞥，看到Heidensohn以缓慢的步子朝他走来。她戴着太阳镜，背着大号肩背包，看起来和其他数百名游客一样在参观景点。  
  
Ethan右侧响起衣服摩擦的声音，Will在他旁边停了下来，拿出手机开始拍风景。他能感觉到Will身体的热度，这完全没有道理，他们之间小心地隔着几英寸，他不可能感觉到，况且午后的太阳让所有东西都变暖和了，但Ethan发誓他感觉到了，他的皮肤还留着之前那个早晨的官能记忆，正在微微刺痛着，那时Will躺在他身下，手指紧紧扣着他的肩胛骨。  
  
Ethan沉浸在那挥之不去的一瞥中，看见了Will头发被风吹乱，袖子卷起，衬衫顶部的扣子敞开着，露出晒黑了的温暖的前臂皮肤，还有诱人的喉结。  
  
“看着目标，特工。”Will低声说，听起来既恼怒又得意。  
  
“噢，看着呢。”Ethan向他保证，在他动身接过尾随Heidensohn的任务之前，他靠近Will，让他们的手臂轻轻一蹭，仅仅一转眼的功夫，就只留下了Will靠在几个世纪的古老石雕上。  


Will笑了一声，Ethan满面春风，轻松进入了监视的节奏，同时他告诉Jane目标仍然朝着她的位置前进。这一天是辉煌的，任务或多或少都在按计划进行，他有世界上最好的团队和他一起工作。Ethan感觉很满足，他从胸前的口袋里掏出一副太阳镜戴上，融入人群中。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者在长达两个月的翻译修订中已经看麻木了，头脑可能不怎么清醒了，可能话都不会说了，如果诸位发现有什么错误或不妥之处，请务必告诉我。  
> 特别感谢作者耐心地回复了我翻译中的诸多疑问，还有陪我修改被我抓来当小白鼠试读提意见的四位朋友。


End file.
